L'innocent prisonnier
by Snapou Black
Summary: Suite à son été bien plus agité encore que le précédent, Theodore retourne comme convenu à Poudlard. Convaincu que cette troisième année ne sera pas plus reposante que les deux autres... il est encore bien loin de la vérité. Mais quelle vérité ?
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers**: : Donc voici le premier chapitre... j'hésite encore quand au titre.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>Théophile tenait d'une poigne de fer Theodore par le bras, il serrait à n'en plus sentir sa main et espérait que son fils ne comprenne, de lui-même, dans quel état il pouvait être. Dans quel état de rage il pouvait bien se trouver.<p>

S'il comprit, le gamin n'en montra rien.

Debout, face à face, les deux Nott se faisaient face. Theodore regardait Théophile avec un désintérêt flagrant. Théophile regardait Theodore, avec l'envie évidente de le tuer sur place. Ils se fixaient. Longuement. Silencieusement. La tension entre eux était palpable et magnifique. Voilà comment, après près de dix mois sans se voir, sans même communiquer par lettres... voilà comment deux membres d'une même famille se saluaient : en se prouvant leur haine.

Le plus jeune s'était douté que son père ne serait pas fou de joie à l'idée qu'il ne soit en vie. Encore moins s'il savait (et il savait) que Voldemort avait failli revenir à sa place. Entre son bon à rien de fils, traître à son sang... et son Maître Lord Voldemort, dernier héritier de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard... Theodore parvenait presque à comprendre son père. Presque. Ne restait-il pas son fils ?  
>Pour autant, le brun n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant ne le lui montre si bien et si vite.<p>

- Tu es fier de toi ? Demanda enfin le plus âgé. Je présume.  
>- Si par "fier" tu entends "heureux d'être en vie"... oui je suis fier, répondit simplement Theodore. Et... je suis en vie. Tu es mon père... tu devrais être plutôt content. Cache ta joie.<p>

Il y eut une imperceptible grimace qui traversa le visage ridé de Théophile. Les paroles de son fils le chamboulaient. Son fils. Il était son fils. Et lui son père. Etait-il son père ? Et ce Gryffondor... était-il son fils ? Acceptait-il, encore, de le reconnaître comme tel ? Avait-il le choix. On ne choisit pas ses parents, certes... pas plus qu'on ne choisit ses enfants. Dommage.

Malgré cet acte, l'adulte se demandait comment le gosse pouvait ne pas avoir l'air plus affecté que cela. C'était comme s'il se moquait de l'indifférence de son père... qu'il se moquait de ce que pensait celui qui l'avait en grande partie élevé et aimé (il fût un temps)

- Je vais dans ma chambre, annonça Theodore, sans laisser le choix à son locuteur. Tu ne viendras pas me déranger... comme je ne viendrais pas te déranger. Et tout se passera bien. Nous agirons comme deux êtres civilisés sans nous taper dessus, c'est d'accord ?

Il tourna les talons, clouant sur place son père. Le vieil homme ne protesta pas. Il ne parla même pas, trop surpris par cette attitude.

L'enfant gagna sa chambre, restée telle qu'il l'avait abandonnée l'été précédant... avec la poussière qui aurait dû s'accumuler au cours de l'année en moins. Il ferma, sans la claquer, sa porte et s'installa juste devant. Si Théophile décidait de tout de même venir (et il déciderait de tout de même venir) il ne pourrait entrer. Comment entrer dans une pièce où les portes sont fermées ? Mis à part en transplanant car c'était son père et sa mère eux-mêmes qui avaient mis le sort anti-transplanage sur sa chambre. S'il ne pouvait passer par la porte ou transplaner : il ne pourrait venir. Et donc lui, Theodore, aurait la paix.

Justement, le voici déjà. Ca n'était pas l'elfe qui irait taper, pousser, cogner, grogner, pester, menacer... pas sur la porte, ni après Theodore. Où alors, après, il était bon pour se jeter du dernier étage en guise de punition.

- Bouges de devant cette porte, grinça, menaçant, Théophile. C'est un conseil.  
>- Bouges de derrière ma porte, répliqua simplement Theodore en reprenant la phrase de son père. C'est un ordre.<p>

Une petite variante qui aurait de gros effet. Et, si elle ne venait pas de signer son arrêt de mort... venait de signer le début de la fin.

Cloîtré dans sa chambre à longueur de journée, Theodore était en train d'ajouter encore quelques centimètres de plus à son devoir de vacances. Le garçon de presque treize ans n'avait rien reçu de la part de ses amis, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Son père ferait probablement comme l'an passé et demanderait à l'elfe de s'emparer de toutes les lettres destinées à son fils.

Pour tout dire, en dehors de ses devoirs, le futur troisième année ne faisait rien de spécial. Il ne sortait que peu de sa chambre, plus par crainte de croiser son père que parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne se tenait au courant de rien, et on ne le mettait au courant de rien non plus, il fallait le dire.

- Maître Théophile à demandé à ce que Dips vienne prévenir Monsieur Theodore que le repas était prêt.  
>- Il veut que je mange avec lui ? S'étonna Theodore. C'est nouveau ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?<p>

L'elfe signifia, d'un haussement d'épaule tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectueux (et cela, il n'y avait bien que les elfes de maison pour les réussir), qu'il n'en savait rien et que Theodore était juste attendu.

En période scolaire Theodore ne faisait déjà pas grands efforts pour être impeccable, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux vacances. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et la chemise mal boutonnée (le bouton dans le mauvais trou, donc), à cela devait s'ajouter quelques tâches d'encre sur le visage et sur les manches de son vêtement (blanc, bien évidemment)... c'est ainsi qu'il se présenta face à son père, quand à lui, tiré à quatre épingles.

Un simple regard désapprobateur plus tard, l'adulte parlait.

- Theodore, à partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre... je t'interdis de quitter l'enceinte des grilles. C'est compris ?  
>- Je... je ne sortais pas, rappela Theodore. Sortir seul, ça craint.<br>- Sirius Black s'est évadé... tu ne sors plus.

Sirius Black ? Evadé ? Mais... c'était qui Sirius Black ? 

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers**: : Bon j'aurais vite changé de titre xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>Un mois était passé et cela avait suffit aux deux Nott pour en avoir marre l'un de l'autre et attendre avec impatience la rentrée scolaire. La rentrée signifierait, pour les deux camps, une paix provisoire... certainement pas un calumet de la paix et encore moins l'enterrement de la hache de guerre.<p>

Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour provoquer une dispute, des hurlements, des vases brisés, des assiettes cassées, des verres renversés, des coups donnés. Tout était bon. Y compris les plus stupides.

C'est ainsi que les deux Nott se hurlèrent dessus durant dix bonne minutes pour un verre d'eau que Theodore avait eu le malheur de ne pas finir avant de quitter la table. Ou alors que des cris retentirent à travers tout le manoir parce que "Si Théophile tu fais du bruit et m'empêches de travailler correctement. Déjà que ton fils est perçu comme un traître, tu ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il soit vu comme un débile". Enfin... Dips aurait des exemples à vous donner à la pelle.

Depuis le début de la matinée, Théophile n'avait pas encore croisé Theodore. C'était impressionnant. Toujours ils se croisaient quand ils n'avaient rien à se dire (si ce n'était des reproches, des insultes et autres bassesses) mais quand il y avait un sujet à aborder... pas moyen de le faire.

Alors il avait attendu. Simplement attendu l'heure du repas. Et il avait réfléchit. Enormément réfléchit. Cruel dilemme qui s'imposait à lui.

D'un côté, Theodore était son traître de fils. Impardonnable à ses yeux. Mais d'un autre il était, justement, son fils. Son unique fils. Le seul qui pourrait faire perpétuer la lignée Nott. Malgré cette erreur de parcours, cette erreur de maison... la lignée Nott ne pouvait se terminer sur pareil échec : il devait donc le garder. Et pour le garder, il lui fallait lui céder du terrain. Faire semblant de baisser sa garde, lui laisser croire qu'il "gagne" une partie...

Il sacrifiait un cavalier, il en récolterait la dame ennemie.

- Theodore, nous avons reçu ceci, ce matin.

Et Théophile tendit à son fils une lettre. Elle avait été ouvert et l'enfant ne manqua pas de le remarquer, mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe et était étonné d'avoir à le constater.

Les écritures brouillonnes de Blaise et Ronald étaient bien loin. La petite écriture bien droite et digne d'un enfant de primaire d'Harry n'était pas au goût du jour... et l'écriture purement féminine, sans aller au petit cœur sur les i, d'Hermione... non plus. Les lettres étaient petites et penchées, pour un peu il aurait pensé que c'était Malfoy qui lui écrivait. Mais Malfoy étant ce qu'il était (un Malfoy) les chances étaient plutôt minces... enfin les risques, c'était au choix.

- Qu'est ce qu'un Smith te veut ? Lâcha enfin l'homme, curieux. C'est un autre de tes "amis".

- Le jour où je considérerais Smith comme un ami, je t'autorise à me tuer.

Le père et le fils se sourirent. Premier moment de complicité depuis bien longtemps. Aucun des deux n'y croyait plus. Aucun ne l'aurait espéré. Cela lui donnait d'autant plus de valeur.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. La leur arriva quand Dips entra avec le repas. Les sourires disparurent, les masques refirent surface... et tout s'arrêta là.

A peine une semaine après cette scène déroutante, qui aurait pu redonner espoir à plus d'une personne... Theodore quitta le manoir malgré l'interdiction qui lui avait été faite une quinzaine de jours plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du manoir, un cinglé ayant réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban ? D'accord, il pouvait comprendre. Mais rester à l'intérieur du manoir n'était pas plus sur... Théophile y était bien trop souvent au goût du jeune garçon.

Theodore marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la capitale, les mains dans les poches. Il se moquait pas mal de la punition qui l'attendait quand il rentrerait, au moins Théophile aurait une excuse potable.

N'étant pas une "honte à la famille Nott", un "traître" pour rien, il avait choisit de rester du côté moldu. La magie de l'inconnu et personne ne le reconnaîtrais là-bas : donc aucune chance que sa petite balade ne soit trop rapidement interrompue... et aucun risque de tomber nez à nez avec un agent ennemi (entendez par là... un Serpentard).

Souriant, il admirait les façades des boutiques. Bien que n'ayant rien de "magique", aucunes ne se ressemblaient. Toutes étaient curieuses. Les vêtements étaient étranges, les jouets de même... et qu'était ce donc que ces boites à images ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse... pour l'instant.

Soudain, un gros chien l'agressa. C'était stupide de penser ça. Un homme nous agresse, un chien... non. Agresser c'était bien trop humain pour pouvoir être utilisé contre un chien. Un chien... ça vous saute dessus. Un chien ça vous attaque. Un chien ne vous agresse pas. Et pourtant.

Sinon, pour ne pas dire agresser... le chien venait de le bousculer. Enfin... ça restait encore trop humain pour ce chien. Chien. Et s'il n'en était pas un ? Bien sur que si il l'était... il n'avait pas affaire à un chat, un hamster ou encore un poisson rouge. Encore moins un animagui.

Que viendrait faire un animagui du côté moldu ?

Et si ...

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers**: : Avec surprise déjà la suite (y a des jours où j'm'aime bien)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>L'animal affreusement humain contraignit Theodore à le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une petite ruelle sombre, étroite et puante. Les doutes du jeune Nott se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus présent et une mise en garde de son père lui revint en mémoire, c'était bien le moment.<p>

"Sirius Black est malin et plein de ressources"

Mais Sirius Black était un homme, certainement pas un chien, donc il était encore en train de penser n'importe quoi. La peur étant sans doute responsable de tout ça.

- Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les animaux, pensa Theodore en tentant de dégager se jambe de la gueule du représentant canin. Mais lâche-moi sale bête.

Bien à l'abri des potentiels regards curieux que pourraient lancer les passants, l'animal lâcha Theodore. Le Gryffondor restait, malgré sa libération, dos au mur et n'osait bouger.

Soudain, le chien se métamorphosa. Le chien devint humain. L'humain devint Sirius Black. Et dire qu'il avait rejeté l'idée de l'animagui ! Qu'il avait rejeté l'idée que ça ne soit Sirius Black... pour maintenant être nez à nez avec ce dernier. Pourquoi ne pas être parti quand il en avait encore la possibilité.

Parce que quand il le pouvait encore : il n'avait affaire qu'à un stupide chien et non pas au sorcier le plus recherché d'Angleterre.

- Nott, n'est ce pas, commença aussitôt le fugitif, d'une voix rauque. N'est ce pas, insista-t-il un peu plus, ne recevant aucune réponses.

Quitte à mourir, autant avoir essayé de s'en sortir.

- Ou... oui, bafouilla le Gryffondor, tremblant. Mon-monsieur.

L'évadé soupira et regarda droit dans les yeux le jeune sorcier à qui il était en train de parler. Il ne devait pas être bien vieux, son visage paraissait encore bien trop enfantin. C'était parfait.

Le jeune Serpentard regardait l'assassin, tremblant. C'était à peine s'il osait encore respirer. Il n'osait plus mais son cœur battait, paradoxalement, la chamade. L'organe semblait vouloir quitter sa poitrine. Lui ne voulait pourtant quitter qu'une chose : cette ruelle.

Combien de temps mettrait-on à trouver son cadavre ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Il doutait que cela ne devienne des semaines mais... et si ?  
>Théophile avait beau ne pas le porter bien haut dans son cœur... il s'inquiéterait de ne pas voir revenir son fils ? Bien entendu. N'est ce pas qu'il s'inquiéterait ?<br>Et combien de temps le vieil homme ne se mettrait à lancer des recherches du côté moldu ?  
>Finalement... son corps pourrait très bien rester à moisir dans cette ruelle, ou dans une morgue moldu pendant plusieurs semaines.<p>

- Un Nott n'arrange pas spécialement mes affaires, pensa à voix haute l'animagui. On fera avec.  
>- Vous... vous pourriez aussi me laisser... partir, non ? Suggéra Theodore. Je... ne dirais pas que je vous ai vu. Ca... sera notre petit secret.<p>

L'ancien chien le regarda de biais. Qu'était donc encore en train de lui chanter le Serpentard ? Enfin pour le moment il n'avait rien dit, mais vu tout ce que les autres reptiles lui avaient déjà dis et fais comprendre... un Serpentard n'a aucune parole. S'il le laissait filer, il irait tout raconter à son père, aux aurors... il leur dirait dans quelle partie de la ville il était. Il leur dirait qu'il est un animagui... Il détruirait son plus fidèle atout.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, petit.  
>- J'm'en doutais un peu. C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué... tout le monde veut me tuer.<br>- Dis pas ça, p'tit.  
>- Alors prouvez moi que j'ai tords en me laissant partir... en vie.<p>

L'ancien Gryffondor regarda, éberlué, son locuteur. Etait-il normal qu'il ne trouve son comportement complètement anormal ?

- Je dis n'importe quoi. Vous allez me tuer, vous vous en moquez que j'ai tords ou raison... vous voulez me tuer. Je sais pas pourquoi enfin j'en ai une vague idée. Un Serpentard n'aime pas les Gryffondor mais de là à les tuer... mais après tout vous devez vous en moquer, vous n'êtes plus à un meurtre près, si ? Mais la ferme Theo, la ferme...

L'évadé écoutait le jeune, n'osant l'interrompre dans son monologue.

- Excusez-moi, fit enfin Theodore. C'est bon, vous pouvez me tuer.

Et soudain, une phrase du Nott fit tilt dans l'esprit de l'assassin. "Un Serpentard n'aime pas les Gryffondor mais de là à les tuer".

Un Serpentard... n'aime pas les Gryffondor... mais de là à les tuer.  
>Tuer qui ? Le Gryffondor. Et qui allait tuer parmi eux deux ? Assurément : lui. Donc il était assimilé au Serpentard et le Nott au Gryffondor.<p>

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Theodore avait reprit de plus belle. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé, et certainement pas pour dire autant d'ânerie. C'était probablement un record qu'il était en train de battre... et pas simplement un record personnel.

- Enfin vous me tuez ou pas ? Profitez que je sois presque prêt... parce que je serais jamais réellement près. Et faites pas attention à mes bêtises, c'est juste la peur panique... mais vous savez, si vous avez une certaine rancœur envers vos camarades Serpentard... me tuer ne leur fera rien, en fait j'pense même qu'ils vous aimeront un peu plus.  
>- La ferme petit, souffla Sirius qui commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. La ferme. Je réfléchis.<br>- Réfléchissez donc... j'peux partir ?  
>- Bien sur que non.<br>- J'm'en doutais... j'pouvais toujours essayer. 

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers**: : Avouez... vous m'aimez hein (a) - En plus jeudi j'essaie de mettre HP6 (standing ovatioooooooon)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>Dix minutes étaient passées. Theodore avait enfin cessé de parler et recommençait à avoir peur en silence... quand à Sirius il réfléchissait tout aussi silencieusement. Enfin il se tourna vers le plus jeune.<p>

- Bon, tu vas répondre à mes questions.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- C'est qui le meurtrier, ici ? Demanda agressivement Sirius. C'est toi ou c'est moi.  
>- Vous marquez un point.<p>

De tous les sorciers à Serpentard sur lesquels il aurait pu tomber : il avait fallut qu'il ne tombe sur un demeuré... ou au contraire : un qui savait gagner du temps.

- Ton nom ?  
>- Comme si vous le saviez p...<p>

Sirius leva sa jambe et sortit de sa chaussure un couteau qu'il pointa sur Theodore. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et se colla un peu plus encore contre le mur.

- Nott, mais si vous pouviez baisser votre... joujou, ça m'arrangerais.

Le Black, un peu fou aux yeux de Theodore, fit le contraire et l'approcha un peu plus de la jugulaire du brun, qui acquiesça de la tête et leva les mains en l'air.

- Ton prénom ?  
>- C'est pour savoir quoi écrire sur ma tombe ?<p>

Rectification. C'était un abruti qu'il avait récolté, et non quelqu'un d'intelligent. Ah ! Il devait être heureux "Papa Nott" d'avoir un fils aussi intelligent.

- Ta maison ?  
>- Apparemment c'est pas pour ma tombe, il vit l'arme blanche s'approcher un peu plus encore de sa gorge. Calme calme, je plaisante je plaisante... Je suis pas un Serpentard, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.<p>

Et surprise... Sirius Black s'éloigna de Theodore. Le premier baissa son bras, ne menaçant plus le Gryffondor par son couteau.

Le brun, quand à lui, appuya sa tête contre le mur. Son dos était resté collé sur ce dernier depuis le début de l'échange. Ses jambes jouaient des castagnettes, en duo avec ses dents. Ses mains tremblaient. Et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

- Petit ? Appela Sirius en s'abaissant à ses côtés. Tu t'es pas fais mal ?  
>- Vous préférez tuer quelqu'un qui va bien, c'est ça ? demanda le lion à voix basse. Répondez... que je sache quoi vous répondre.<p>

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Nott et le fixait, légèrement inquiet. Il ne l'avait pas touché, mis à part sous sa forme canine. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au môme, personne ne le croirait s'il disait qu'il ne lui avait rien fait.

Lui-même ne se croirait pas, c'était dire.

- J'veux pas mourir, souffla enfin Theodore. J'suis même pas un tout petit peu près.  
>- Je ne vais pas te tuer, petit.<br>- C'est ce que dirait quelqu'un qui veut me tuer.

Sirius prit place aux côtés de l'autre, qui ne s'était pas relevé, tremblant toujours. L'évadé regardait avec attention le mur d'en face, tant de souvenirs refaisaient surface depuis qu'il avait croisé Nott... depuis une vingtaine de minutes à peine.

- Si t'es pas à Serpentard... t'es où alors ? Demanda enfin Sirius. T'es quand même pas, réellement, à Gryffondor. Si ?

Le silence fût la seule réponse qu'obtint Sirius... et cela lui suffit pour comprendre dans quelle situation était le Nott à qui il parlait : la même que la sienne quelques décennies plus tôt.

Et il ne l'aurait souhaité à personne.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.  
>- Ah oui, fit sarcastiquement Theodore. J'en doute, voyez-vous. Personne ne peut savoir. Personne ne peut comprendre... pas même mes amis. Surtout pas... mes amis.<br>- Harry ?

Theodore leva les yeux vers Black et lui offrit le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock. S'il pensait l'avoir aussi facilement, il se trompait. Certes il avait dû paraître idiot (voire plus) un peu plus tôt... mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Parce que jamais il ne dirait à Black quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport quelconque avec Harry. Jamais.

- Je pense que je vais partir... puisque finalement vous ne voulez pas me tuer.

Il se releva, mais une main le retint. Theodore leva alors les yeux au ciel et soupira... avant de tirer un coup sec et se défaire de la poigne de l'assassin. Le plus jeune des deux sorciers présent dans la ruelle était presque sortit de celle-ci, quand il entendit le plus âgé parler.

- Si je te disais que j'étais moi-même à Gryffondor, que ferais-tu ?

Theodore se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Oooh ! Pas entièrement, non... il ne fit que quelques pas en arrière et veilla à bien rester éloigné de Black, histoire qu'il ne lui joue un tour pendable.

- Je ne vous croirais pas. Sinon pourquoi seriez-vous à Azkaban pour le meurtre de moldus... et puis : vous êtes un Black.  
>- Toi, mieux que quiconque, devrais-être en mesure de savoir que le nom ne fait pas la maison.<br>- J'ai... pas envie de discuter avec vous plus longtemps. J'veux rentrer chez moi et...  
>- Être puni par ton père.<br>- Être à l'abris.  
>- A l'abris de quoi ? De l'injustice ?<br>- Je ne peux pas ne pas rentrer...

Il refit demi-tour, bien décidé à partir pour de bon cette fois. Quoi que dise Black pour attirer son attention, il ne réagirait pas, il ferait la sourde oreille et tracerait sa route.

Sauf que nul ne parla... il s'écroula tout simplement vers l'avant et s'il ne se fracassa pas le nez sur le sol : c'était bien grâce à un Sirius Black réactif. 

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Je devrais pas, je devrais réviser mon oral... béh oui mais non. Pas le moral pour ça (faut dire que j'l'aurais sans doute jamais non plus xD)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>Quand Theodore se réveilla, il était dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couettes et il aurait pu croire que tout ce dont il se souvenait était le fruit de son imagination s'il n'y avait pas eu une présence étrange, voire inquiétante : son père.<p>

- Tout va bien ?

Le lion s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui, apparemment près à voir Black surgir devant lui ou pire encore : apparaître à la place où se trouvait Théophile. Tout semblait pourtant parfaitement normal... il se rallongea, rassuré. En partie.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
>- Tu étais sorti seul, accusa Théophile. Tu ne te rends pas compte que j'étais mort d'inquiétude.<br>- J'ai mal à la tête, énonça simplement l'enfant, ne réagissant pas à la dernière phrase de son père.  
>- Dips était parti à ta recherche... et a finit par te retrouver inconscient... devant les grilles du manoir.<p>

Devant les grilles. C'était bon, l'inquiétude revenait au galop. Black savait où ils vivaient... en même temps c'était normal, les Nott vivent ici depuis plusieurs générations. Mais quand même.

- Comment je suis arrivé devant ?  
>- Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire, Theodore.<p>

Le brun regardait son père. Ce que le vieux bonhomme pouvait être étrange. Un jour il le considérait comme un sous homme, au point de souhaiter qu'il ne meurt... et le lendemain il apparaissait comme un père aimant et mort d'inquiétude pour son fils. Avec quel pied pouvions-nous danser... avec pareil bonhomme ? Aucun...

Pouvait-il lui expliquer ? Et jusqu'om pourrait-il aller dans ses explications, voire aveux ? Peut-être que Théophile pourrait l'éclairer et infirmer (il n'allait jamais pouvoir confirmer... ce n'était pas possible) la présence de Black à Gryffondor.

Voulait-il vraiment savoir la réponse, après tout... Souhaitait-il réellement savoir si Black avait été, ou non, dans la maison des lions alors que tout le dirigeait vers Serpentard ?

D'un côté... il ne se sentirait sans doute plus aussi seul, en sachant qu'un autre "Serpentard" par héritage, avait fini à Gryffondor... mais d'un autre : était-il près à se trouver un point commun avec cet assassin cinglé ? Et craindre, toute sa vie durant, de finir aussi mal que ce sorcier.

Il préféra se taire.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...  
>- J'appelle Dips, acheva Theodore. Je sais...<br>- Effectivement. Et à l'avenir... tu m'obéiras et ne sortiras pas quand je te dis de ne pas le faire.

Theodore était physiquement présent, mentalement absent.

Pourquoi Black l'avait-il raccompagné, alors que ça aurait été tellement plus facile de l'abandonner dans la ruelle... ou ailleurs. L'avoir ramené ici c'était une prise de risque énorme, insensé et irréfléchi.

Pas un instant il ne songea que c'était, au contraire, plus que réfléchis.

Comment réagirais l'elfe de maison en retrouvant son jeune maître inconscient devant les grilles même du manoir ? Il serait, assurément, mort d'inquiétude et terrifié à l'idée de la punition qui l'attendrait s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Alors trop occupé à s'occuper du jeune garçon, il serait moins attentif au reste... et ne remarquerait sans doute pas ce gros chien entrer dans le domaine. Après cela... Sirius Black serait chez les Nott et à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la rentrée. Il serait au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier (probablement moins dans le monde moldu mais peut importait).

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Theodore en vint presque à oublier sa rencontre avec le fugitif. Tout était redevenu normal : y compris ses relations avec son père qui s'étaient de nouveaux tendues... ce qui, étrangement, le rassurait. Théophile n'avait pas soudainement changé d'avis pour devenir un père aimant.

Bien au contraire.

Il était actuellement allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le jeune lion tremblait, claquait des dents et pleurait sans retenue. Il appelait à l'aide, bien que conscient que cela resterait vain. N'importe qui ferait, à l'heure actuelle, l'affaire... tant que ce n'importe qui mettait le plus de distance possible entre "ici" et "ailleurs"... ou à plus courte échelle : entre Théophile et lui.

Une fois eut-il réussit à se calmer (ce qui n'était pas mince affaire), le brun resta un bref instant inactif. Il ne disait plus rien, ne pensait plus à rien, n'observait plus rien... il était comme déconnecté... pour radicalement changer sa manière de procéder et regarder sa jambe rougie et douloureuse, où un bleu ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Ses bras, ensuite, passèrent sous son scanner... quelques bleus par-ci, par-là, quelques coupures, pas grand chose. Le plus douloureux restait, en fait, la bosse qu'il avait derrière la tête... mais il ne la devait pas à son père.

- Black, appela-t-il finalement.

Sans même se comprendre lui-même... sans savoir ce qui le motivait... ses doutes concernant l'évadé s'estompaient, sans pour autant complètement disparaître. Mais sans doute jugeait-il mal... la colère qu'il éprouvait contre son père par rapport à ce que lui avait fait comprendre Black devait jouer.

Pourquoi Black n'apparaissait-il pas tout à coup. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas de nulle part comme la première fois. Vraiment, on ne pouvait se fier à personne... quand nous avions besoin de quelqu'un c'était toujours à ce moment là que nous n'avions personne. 

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Je vais essayer de bientôt mettre HP6 (demain j'ai réussis à échapper à un anniv donc... qui sait :D)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>Theodore quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tout en évitant de trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe, qui été douloureuse, il arriva à destination en quelques secondes à peine... après tout : il n'y avait que sa chambre à traverser. Il cru rêver, devenir fou, en regardant le jardin. Ce chien.<p>

Ce chien assis dans l'herbe. Qui était-il ? D'où sortait-il ? S'il n'avait pas tant connu le goût (ou l'absence de goût, justement) de son géniteur en matière de décoration, il aurait pu croire à une nouvelle dépense inutile de sa part. Mais non, il s'agissait là d'un vrai chien. Et il ressemblait tant à celui qu'il venait d'espérer.

- Sirius ?

Et l'animal pourtant éloigné, pourtant à l'extérieur, pourtant bien plus bas... leva la tête dans sa direction. Il devait être encore un peu sonné. Forcément. Personne ne pourrait l'entendre à pareille distance. Personne ? En était-il bien sur ? Assurément. Simple coïncidence, voilà tout.

Ou alors... ou alors c'était un jeu de lumière qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Enfin un jeu de lumière... autant qu'il est possible d'en avoir en pleine nuit.

De toutes manières : comment Black aurait-il pu entrer. Les grilles étaient toujours fermées, que ce soit pour les inconnus que pour des amis proches. Seul un Nott, ou Dips pouvait ouvrir.

Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, et s'endormit assez vite. Sirius déjà loin de ses pensées, ne restait dans sa tête qu'une chose : la rentrée.

Le jeune lion ne pu donc pas remarquer le chien qui prenait une forme humaine. Une forme humaine qui s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine et qui fractura une vitre sans peur de représailles... l'elfe de maison arrangerait tout ça avant que son maître n'ai pu le remarquer, trop inquiet et terrorisé qu'il serait de la punition qui pourrait être la sienne.

En boule dans son lit, endormit dans un sommeil calme pour une fois et non pas agité comme depuis presqu'un mois... Theodore n'entendit pas la poignée de la porte de sa chambre se tourner. Il n'entendit pas le faible grincement qu'elle fit. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui vint se cacher dans son armoire. Il ne remarqua rien... et c'était bien pour ça que Sirius avait choisit d'attendre la nuit pour se cacher à l'intérieur.

Ces plans n'étaient pas ceux-ci, à la base. En un mois, il avait prévu d'aller trouver (Merlin savait comment) un fils de Serpentard à Serpentard, pour ensuite le terroriser et le faire parler. A la place il avait fallut qu'il ne tombe sur un fils de Serpentard à Gryffondor... de quoi lui rappeler bien des choses.

Ses plans avaient été modifiés. Il aiderait l'enfant qu'il savait en danger, d'une certaine manière, dans cette famille. Certes Nott ne lui avait jamais rien fait, mais il n'était pas non plus réputé pour son esprit sain. La partie où il assommait Theodore ne faisait pas partie intégrante du plan, c'était plutôt une manière d'avoir du temps pour réfléchir et mettre au point les modifications.

Caché dans une armoire, Sirius Black s'endormit.

La jambe un peu plus sure d'elle que la veille au soir, elle su mieux porter Theodore jusqu'à son armoire. Il profitait que Théophile ne soit parti au ministère (pour une fois qu'il ne travaillait pas dans son bureau au manoir) pour dormir un peu plus longtemps. Il savait pouvoir avoir confiance en Dips, qui protégerait toujours son jeune maître face à l'adulte... qui le couvrirait, surtout.

- AAAAH !

Tremblant, effrayé, le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait reculés de deux mètres après avoir ouvert la porte de son placard. Au milieu de ses chemises et pantalons pendues, trônait une silhouette sombre, terrifiante... mais familière.

- Qu-qu'est ce que vous... bégaya Theodore. Fichez le camp de mon armoire !

Le lion avait déjà ressorti les griffes, retrouvé sa voix pour rugir et montrait les dents. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis, il fallait que Black ne lui en ajoutes.

Comment réagirait Théophile s'il apprenait qu'un tueur échappé d'Azkaban se cachait dans l'armoire de son fils ? Et comment réagirait le ministère en apprenant que le premier sorcier ayant réussit à s'échapper de leur prison avait à présent trouvé refuge chez la respectable (ou pas) famille Nott ?

Mais son père. Le pire serait sa réaction à lui.

- Chut Theodore, on pourrait nous entendre.

- C'est... un peu le but, voyez-vous. Que Dips ne vienne aider le "Jeune maître Theodore" face à ... vous.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

- C'est ce que me disait le journal de Jedusor... résultat ? J'ai faillis claquer dans la chambre des secrets ! Vos mensonges... vous pouvez les garder.

Black et Nott se regardaient. Silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Le premier osa enfin prendre la parole.

- Laisse moi t'exposer mon point de vue, me "vendre" à tes yeux... après tu réfléchiras et tu me dis ta décision.

- Elle est toute trouvée, trancha l'ami d'Harry Potter. Je ne préviendrais pas le ministère mais vous sortez de ma chambre. Du manoir. Du jardin ! Vous partez d'ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir plus d'ennuis avec mon père par votre faute. J'en ai déjà plus qu'il ne m'en faut.

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu m'autorises à rester.

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce petit un :<strong> Pour la majorité, vous lisez aussi HP6, donc vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est bientôt la fin (sinon, si vous ne le saviez pas... maintenant c'est le cas) ; donc je rappelle que je ne mettrais pas la suite de la fin (mmm dur de me suivre hein xD) ici ... en revanche j'ai un autre thème à connerie ... un classique : facewizard... à découvrir aussi sur Kazeo d'ici peu (et avec images, s'il vous plait (A) oui j'ai que ça à foutre dans ma vie ... photofiltré et caricaturé les photos dans les albums)

**Annonce petit deux** : en fait y en a pas

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Je vais essayer de bientôt mettre HP6 (je le redis oui xD)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>Theodore planta son regard, rempli d'incrédulité, dans celui de l'évadé. La méfiance était au rendez-vous, elle aussi, de même que l'espoir. L'aider. Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Le ferait-il vraiment ? Finalement il secoua la tête, comme pour se forcer à atterrir.<p>

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, Black. Vous allez essayer de faire de moi votre allié, votre ami... et vous espérez que je ne vous "donne" Harry. J'préfère encore recevoir les marques d'affection de mon père.

- Je me moque, d'une certaine manière, précisa pour lui-même, Sirius. D'Harry. Je veux le rat. Juste... le rat.

Theodore toujours au sol. Black toujours assis dans l'armoire à regarder son interlocuteur. Quelqu'un serait entré dans la chambre sans s'annoncer auparavant et les surprenant aurait pu douter de leur santé mentale. Fort heureusement : personne n'entrerait... normalement.

- Le rat ? Répéta, surprit, Theodore. Mais quel rat ?

Il n'y avait qu'un rat qui lui venait à l'esprit, et sans doute n'était-ce pas le bon : croûtard, le rat stupide de Ron. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il était un Gryffondor que diable, le jeune Nott se releva et voulu obliger l'intrus à faire de même.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "Quidditch" ou n'importe quel autre mot, il fût plaqué contre la porte de son armoire, maintenu de force par le bras de Black, fermement appuyé sur son cou.

- Ecoutes moi bien, Nott. Je peux être gentil comme je peux être méchant. C'est comme tu veux, grinça-t-il. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non : je resterais. Libre à toi de profiter ma présence ou de la subir.

Sirius relâcha sa prise puis alla s'asseoir, l'air de rien, sur le lit. Theodore, de son côté, restait pétrifié le dos à son armoire. Le geste de Black l'avait surprit : oh que oui. Et il avait, soudainement, bien moins envie de le contredire et se le mettre à dos.

Mais il était dangereux. Il était un meurtrier et semblait ne rien regretter. Il avait su fuir Azkaban. Il n'avait pas perdu la tête face aux détraqueurs. Tout chez lui était inquiétant. Pour lui, à ses yeux... et pour Théophile, en serait-il de même ?

La porte d'entrée claqua. Mince. Déjà. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il ne soit de retour et pourtant... pourtant ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Jamais Dips n'irait claquer une porte, sauf s'il voulait un prétexte pour sauter du dernier étage. Hésitant, il regarda Sirius puis son armoire puis le lit...

- Vous vous cachez, j'veux pas savoir où mais j'veux pas vous voir, souffla Theodore.

- Donc j'peux rester ?

- J'm'en fou... mais cachez-vous. Et restez caché.

L'apparemment ancien Gryffondor promit de le faire et vit son hôte "officiel" partir saluer son géniteur. Le temps que les deux ne se parlent, ne se disputent et ne se tapent dessus, il devait bien avoir le temps de faire une petite visite des lieux. Non ?

C'est ainsi que, métamorphosé (il n'était pas non plus suicidaire, fou mais pas suicidaire, non) en chien, Sirius quitta calmement et silencieusement la chambre qui aurait dû être une cellule. Brièvement il visita l'étage, sans pour autant s'attarder. Il visiterait le tout plus tard : là, ce qu'il voulait... c'était non seulement visiter mais aussi prouver son utilité au brun.

- Theodore ! Regardes moi quand je te parle !

- Tu as une tâche sur tes chaussures, releva Theodore.

Sirius sourit, se revoyant décidément bien trop souvent à la même époque. Derrière la porte, l'oreille aux aguets, il était près à entrer au moindre problème. Problème qui ne saurait tarder, vu les réponses que ne cessait de fournir Theodore à son père.

- Présentes tes excuses de suite.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda, innocemment le jeune. Des excuses se doivent d'être sincères... sinon elles n'ont plus aucune valeur.

- Alors fais en des sincères.

- La sincérité ne se commande pas.

Un, deux, trois, compta Sirius. Et ce fût justement ce qu'il fallait. A peine le trois sorti, que le premier coup retentit. L'évadé n'entra pourtant pas aussitôt, trop occupé à fermer les yeux et fermer les portes de ses souvenirs.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Theodore regardait son père en se tenant la jambe. Celle qui était douloureuse depuis la veille. Il l'avait fait exprès le bougre. Alors qu'il tenta un geste pour se redresser, un coup de soulier le refit s'allonger face contre terre. Une trace de sang apparut sur le tapis tandis que son nez commençait à l'élancer... pour ne pas dire qu'il le faisait souffrir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un chien bondit sur Théophile. L'homme, qui en avait une peur panique, recula aussitôt jusqu'à se trouver derrière son fils. Quitte à ce que l'un d'entre eux se fasse attaquer : autant que ce soit l'autre et la honte de la famille. Pourtant il n'en fût rien.

L'animal, qui lui grognait pourtant dessus un instant plus tôt, s'était approché de Theodore qui le regardait affolé (Etais-ce un point commun qui apparaissait entre les deux Nott ?) et le regardait l'air triomphant (non ! c'était un chien voyons). Il approcha ensuite un peu plus encore et lécha la main du jeune brun. L'adulte restait pétrifié en arrière.

- Tu le connais ? Tu connais ce chien ?

- Oui, sourit Theodore en caressant la tête de Sirius. Oui... et il restera à la maison pour la fin des vacances.

- Hors de question !

- Il me surveillera pour que je ne quitte pas le manoir, tenta le brun presque certain que l'argument ferait mouche.

Et il fit mouche.

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce petit un :<strong> Pour la majorité, vous lisez aussi HP6, donc vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est bientôt la fin (sinon, si vous ne le saviez pas... maintenant c'est le cas) ; donc je rappelle que je ne mettrais pas la suite de la fin (mmm dur de me suivre hein xD) ici ... en revanche j'ai un autre thème à connerie ... un classique : facewizard... à découvrir aussi sur Kazeo d'ici peu (et avec images, s'il vous plait (A) oui j'ai que ça à foutre dans ma vie ... photofiltré et caricaturé les photos dans les albums)

**Annonce petit deux** : J'ai regardé HP1 et ça m'a donné envie de faire les autres films ...

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 08

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Alors le prochain chapitre de LSE est presque fini ; le chapitre suivant de HP6 est fini et... je vais voir HP7 parties 1 et 2 mardi ... la vie est belle non :D

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>Allongé, Theodore ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, il sentit un linge humide tamponner son visage et reconnu le visage de Sirius. Il sourit à l'évadé. Savoir l'assassin près de lui le rassurait, voilà qui était étrange et pourtant... pourtant les faits étaient là.<p>

- Sirius, souffla doucement le garçon.

Une main, dépourvue de linge humide cette fois, se posa sur sa joue. Douce, lente, calme : enfin un contact humain... un vrai. Le lionceau ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant présent.

Ce que cela pouvait faire du bien de ne pas se sentir... rejeté. D'avoir enfin l'impression qu'un adulte s'inquiète. C'était Sirius. C'était Black. C'était un assassin. C'était un innocent. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda l'homme. J'ai fais le plus que je pouvais... ce n'est pas grand chose mais bon. Vois le bon côté des choses : c'est bientôt la rentrée.

Il sourit et se blotti un peu plus dans ses couvertures pour se rendormir. Sirius ne tarda pas à faire de même, après avoir reprit une apparence canine.

Sa première apparition devant Théophile l'avait excitée. L'homme avait toujours cette peur bleue des chiens, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable pour Theodore et lui.

Quand le fils n'eut promit à son père que l'animal n'était pas dangereux (à proprement parler), le plus âgé s'était presque jeté hors de la pièce, mettant le plus de distance possible entre sa personne et l'infâme bestiole.

Theodore avait ensuite regardé Sirius, l'avait tué du regard, lui reprochant sa désobéissance. Puis... le gratifia d'un sourire. S'il avait suivit ses consignes, il serait probablement encore au sol à dire bonjour aux pieds de son père... peut être même à sa baguette, qui savait.

Ce fût ainsi tout le reste des vacances. Dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, Sirius allait empêcher Théophile de faire du mal à son fils. S'il ne pouvait le faire : il faisait en sorte de le soigner le mieux possible.

Ils parlaient. Enormément. Le Black partageait son expérience de "traître" au Nott... qui en échange parlait un peu de Harry. Bien qu'étant le parrain du Survivant, Sirius semblait en général plus intéressé par le rat fainéant, hideux et idiot de Ronald. Et, malgré ses interrogations... jamais on ne lui expliqua la raison.

- Theodore, tu iras seul t'acheter tes affaires scolaire, annonça d'un ton plat, Théophile. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
>- Je t'ai rien demandé non plus, objecta le brun.<p>

La main de l'adulte se leva, mais un grognement de Sirius suffit à la faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Au lieu de se diriger vers la joue du fils, elle termina, l'air de rien, son voyage dans les cheveux grisonnant du père.

- Ca va mieux, Nott ? Demanda une voix atrocement... familière à présent. En plus t'as même pas répondu à mon courrier.

Theodore préféra poursuivre ses achats et entrer, quelque peu hésitant ceci dit, à Fleury & Bott. Il fût de suite accueillit par l'agaçant propriétaire, qui était visiblement ravie de le voir entre ces murs (joie qui n'était pas partagée).

Il fit une rapide grimace en remarquant l'animal qui accompagnait le brun... mais se retint de tout commentaire. Theodore Nott avait déjà suffisamment de mal à entrer dans sa librairie, alors s'il y parvenait en la présence de son "chien ?" ... le chien resterait.

- Comment s'appelle ton animal ? Demanda-t-il, faussement plein d'entrain.  
>- Il ne s'appelle pas, répondit simplement le lion. C'est qu'un animal, après tout. Vous auriez le monstrueux livre des monstres ?<p>

Le libraire pâlit. Pas ce livre, pitié. Pas encore un. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour conseiller cet ouvrage a une promotion entière de Poudlard ? Theodore en avait bien une petite idée, soufflée par un Sirius hilare... mais ce ne pouvait être vrai.

Dumbledore avait connaissance de Norbert. Avait connaissance de Touffue. Connaissance, probablement, d'Aragog aussi... trois espèces animales particulièrement terrifiantes et dangereuses. Jamais Dumbledore ne pourrait confier Le soin aux créatures magiques à Hagrid. Mais comme l'avait suggéré Sirius : "Qui mieux que Hagrid pourrait nous apprendre à nous occuper de bestioles terrifiantes ?"

- Tiens Theodore ? Autre chose ?  
>- Vous n'auriez pas, il hésita un peu avant de poursuivre. Un livre qui parle de Sirius Black ? De ce qu'il a fait et tout. Comme on parle beaucoup de lui, de ces crimes et meurtres... comme on dit qu'il était aussi un fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui ... j'aurais aimé en savoir plus.<br>- Le goût du savoir, se réjouit le vieil homme. Je dois avoir ça quelque part, ne bouge pas.

Il disparut dans ses rayons, tandis que Sirius, sous sa forme à quatre pattes, foudroyait du regard son "maître".

- Un petit livre de quatre cent pages, environ, commenta-t-on en revenant. Il parle rapidement de la famille Black, de l'étrange répartition du fils aîné que nous ne connaissons que trop bien à... sa fin. Mais, si je puis me permettre, Theodore... tu devrais attendre un peu avant de l'acheter : il y aura sans doute prochainement des ajouts au livre... et il sera donc incomplet.  
>- Merci, mais... Je vais le prendre quand même, sourit le plus jeune.<p>

Theodore régla le tout et rentra chez lui, en cheminée. 

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce petit un :<strong> Donc la majorité continue de lire HP6 et sera donc contente de savoir que le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder.

**Annonce petit deux** : J'ai regardé HP2 et ça m'a donné envie de faire les autres films ... non non j'ai pas dis ça au chapitre précédent : c'était HP1 ... la prochaine fois c'est HP3 qui est encore plus inspiratif (ça se dit pas)

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Donc Harry Potter 7 partie 2 est juste génial ...

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

><p>A peine furent-ils de retour au manoir, et assurés d'être seuls, que Sirius reprit forme humaine. L'adulte, dominant l'enfant autant par sa taille que par son allure, arracha des mains du jeune brun le premier livre de la pile et l'ouvrit à la page "sommaire".<p>

L'ancestrale famille Black et leur généalogie. Les années Poudlard de Black, entre mensonges, manipulations et trahisons. Il ne lisait pas tous les titres de chapitres, mais le peu qu'il daignait regarder l'horrifiait. Jamais il ne pourrait clamer son innocence... même s'il mettait la main sur Pettigrow.

- Je pensais que tu me croyais.

- C'est le cas. Sinon jamais je ne t'aurais parlé de Harry... ou même simplement hébergé, ajouta Theodore, agacé par l'attitude de l'adulte (adulte ? vraiment ?). J'ai juste envie de savoir ce que les gens pensent... histoire de ne pas paraître trop bizarre en pensant l'exact opposé.

L'évadé Black ricana et ferma, d'un coup sec, le livre qu'il rendit à son propriétaire d'origine. Le livre serait un navet et une véritable perte de temps, il en était sur. Après tout : qui le connaissait mieux que lui-même ? Si l'on mettait de côté James Potter et Remus Lupin... il n'y avait personne. Donc le livre était forcément faux.

Theodore, sa propriété retrouvée, regardait l'objet en question, commençant déjà à regretter son achat. Surtout en présence de Sirius. C'était tout sauf malin et délicat de sa part. Avait-il cru que l'ancien lion sauterait au plafond en le voyant acheter ce livre probablement remplit d'inepties ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas aussitôt songé que l'animagui le prendrait comme une attaque personnelle ? C'était évident.

Ce que ne savait pas le plus jeune, c'était que son "camarade" regrettait lui aussi son comportement. Quand il avait apprit la lycanthropie de son ami, même convaincu qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il était gentil et tout ce qui faisait de Remus Lupin... son ami Remus. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher d'être attiré par tous les livres s'approchant, de près ou de loin, du fameux problème. Et ces ouvrages étaient probablement plus nombreux que ceux parlant de sa personne.

- Sirius ? Si tu veux pas que je le lise... je le lirais pas.

L'homme regarda l'enfant, et le gratifia d'un sourire. Il l'aimait bien, le gamin... et il sentait qu'au moins une personne, aujourd'hui, tenait à lui.

.

Theodore arriva à King Cross, fin content. La rentrée. Enfin la rentrée. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, il en était presque venu à ne plus l'espérer.

Même s'il fallait avouer qu'à partir de l'arrivée de Sirius, la survie au manoir avait été bien moins ardue... Poudlard n'avait pas cessé de lui manquer pour autant. Là-bas il se sentait plus en sécurité. Là-bas il était enfin chez lui.

Là-bas il n'y aurait pas Sirius... mais ils sauraient rester en contact. Il ignorait encore comment mais il saurait.

- Theooo ! Ron se jeta sur lui, sur le coup bien plus démonstratif qu'Hermione et Harry réunis. Ca va ?

Theo acquiesça. Les derniers jours écoulés avaient été on ne peut plus reposant.

- Faudra qu'tu nous explique comment c'est possible, suggéra le rouquin. Parce que t'as... une sale tronche. Sans vouloir te vexer, hein.

Theodore sourit franchement à cette remarque, nullement vexé. Il s'attendait à la recevoir, quoi de plus normal, lorsque l'on connaissait la manière très personnelle qu'avait eu Théophile de lui dire au revoir.

Un lion et un serpent accouraient jusqu'à lui comme si leur vie en dépendait. La leur non, mais celle de Theodore par contre... probablement.

- Ca serait trop long à expliquer, souffla le brun à l'attention du roux, tout en se faisant étouffer par les deux autres. Et vous me prendriez pour un fou.

- Trop tard, ricanèrent Seamus et Blaise.

Comment faisaient-ils pour ainsi se supporter alors que tout les opposaient... ou presque. Cette question bien en tête, il suivit les autres jusqu'à un compartiment. Theodore fût de ce fait là, insensible au froncement de sourcils du blond et du métis face à sa démarche. Comment ? Pourquoi était-elle si étrange ? Lorsqu'ils le lui demandèrent, la réponse ne les étonna qu'à moitié.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Ou presque. Enfin, ça, ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir.

Assis près de la fenêtre, il écoutait distraitement les conversations alentours. Un récit des vacances de chacun... voilà qui n'était pas bien intéressant. Ils étaient tous si prévisible.

On siffla sur le quai, annonçant le départ imminent vers Poudlard, tous commencèrent donc à s'agiter, impatients qu'ils étaient d'être de retour dans l'école... même si c'était pour étudier.

- Theodore, appela enfin Hermione. Tu m'as pas dit quelles options tu as prit, cette année.

- Soins aux créatures magiques et Etudes des moldus.

Dean, Seamus, Ron et Harry, qui parlaient de leur côté de Quidditch et de "bonne raclée que Harry donnerait, une fois encore, à Malfoy", se tournèrent, d'un seul homme, vers le jeune Nott.

- Dis-moi pas que t'as fait ça, souffla Seamus. Theo ! Mais t'es con ou t'es con !

- Quoi ? C'est probablement intéressant... plus que divination, les runes et autres inepties en ce genre.

- Mais tu es un Nott ! S'horrifia le blondinet. A Gryffondor, certes... mais... tu crois pas que tu cherches les embrouilles avec ton père, là ?

- Au point où j'en suis, tu sais.

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Mouarf

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur kazeo

* * *

><p>Hermione regardait Theodore en train de lire. En général, il était calme, paisible... tranquille quand il s'occupait de la sorte. Pourtant, cette fois, il semblait comme... contrarié.<p>

Elle s'intéressa alors, rapidement, au titre du roman. "Sirius Black : Le fin manipulateur". Probablement pas si roman que cela, au final.

- Ca va Theo ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Le déranger était-ce une bonne idée ?

- Non, non ça ne va pas. Ce livre est... nul. Bourré d'inepties, de mensonges et d'inventions grotesques.

Seamus s'arrêta de parler aussitôt, stoppé net par la voix de son ami brun. Dean, Harry et Ronald firent vite de même... sans Seamus dans une conversation, s'il y était depuis le départ, il n'y avait plus personne à contredire.

- Oh j'ai rien dis, grinça-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Oubliez.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rallumer le mode "bavard" de Seamus.

Finalement agacé par le bruit et les hurlements, Theodore finit par se lever et essayer de trouver un compartiment plus calme. Il aimait bien Seamus. Il l'adorait même... mais son niveau de décibel était impressionnant. Trop, peut être.

Il finit par en tomber sur un presque vide. Un simple adulte était à l'intérieur et il dormait. Le jackpot. Même pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Doucement, le brun fit coulisser la porte et entra. Il s'installa sur la banquette en face et reprit son livre.

Qui ne l'intéressait plus, tout à coup.

La valise de l'homme était à ses pieds. Petite, miteuse et gravée. "Professeur R.J Lupin". Lupin. Un nom qui ne sonnait pas comme un nom inconnu. Un nom qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part. Où ?

_"- C'est pas facile de se faire des amis à Gryffondor, quand on est un fils de Serpentard, sourit Sirius. Et pourtant... on a réussit tous les deux. Tu as Weasley, Granger, Potter, Finnigan... j'avais Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Tu verras, avec le temps... qu'ils seront tes meilleures et tes pires rencontres._

_- Pettigrow c'est..._

_- Le rat, souffla tristement le chien. Mais James et Remus étaient deux amis géniaux. Restes à savoir lequel de tes amis sera ton Peter... parce que tout le monde à son Peter."_

Avec ses associations, ce jour-là, Theodore avait pu finir par en arriver à "Remus Lupin". R comme Remus, Lupin comme Lupin, ne manquait plus que le J. Intéressant. Mais il reprit sa lecture.

Livre intéressant, même si truffé de fautes, d'inexactitude et d'inventions. Mais les gens pourraient en dire autant s'ils savaient la thèse que lui défendait. De manières toutes, rien ne l'obligeait à parler de Black ... et s'il le faisait : il était certain de se trahir.

- J'ai lu ce livre, entendit-il soudain. Pas très bon. Le style laisse à désirer et les sources seraient à revoir.

- Je sais. Ce livre n'est que mensonge de la première ligne à la dernière ligne, marmonna Theodore. Avec quelques faits réels, par-ci par-là. Mais l'auteur n'a fait que donner aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient lire.

Theodore leva les yeux et regarda fixement l'adulte. Il avait dormit une partie du voyage et semblait malgré tout épuisé. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient impressionnantes, tout comme son aspect... miteux.

Soudain le train commença à ralentir. Intrigué, le jeune Gryffondor regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour être arrivé... même en avance. Sa curiosité à vif, Theodore retint son numéro de page et se leva pour passer la tête hors du compartiment et apercevoir des gens (ou plutôt leur silhouette) monter à bord.

Il se recula et referma doucement la porte du compartiment. Avant de se coller au fond de celui-ci, tout contre la vitre. C'est qu'il faisait froid, tout à coup. Trop froid.

Elle coulissa, soudain, d'elle-même... ou presque. Une personne extérieure l'ouvrait et une main, pleine de doigts crochus, apparut. Le jeune Nott trembla de plus belle.

_"- Tu sais, Theodore, commença le jeune souvenir en l'observant attentivement. Que tu te caches ou que tu ne te caches pas... l'échéance restes la même."_

_"- Theodore, annonça une voix chaude. Theodore, ouvres-les yeux. Ouvres-les yeux, c'est papa."_

_" - Theodore, il faut que l'un de nous meurs... et ce sera toi."_

_" - Theodore... ta mère... elle t'aimait, hein... n'en doutes pas. Jamais. Elle t'aimait autant que je t'aime."_

_" - Tu te fatigues à rien, petit, ricana le jeune souvenir. Tu ne peux sortir d'ici."_

_" - Avada Kedavra."_

- Expecto Patronum.

Les horribles créatures partirent, rejetées par le sortilège. N'étant plus aux premières loges pour les subir, Theodore se sentit aussitôt mieux... bien mieux. Il sourit à l'homme, qui lui rendit son geste avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais voir les autres élèves, ordonna-t-il. Tenez, votre livre... pour vous occuper.

Theodore ne lu pas plus de deux pages supplémentaires. Toutes ses balivernes le dépassaient. Sirius ne pouvait pas être ça... il l'avait vu, il lui avait parlé, il l'avait hébergé... et il avait été protégé par le fameux Sirius.

Quiconque l'ayant côtoyé savait que ceci n'était qu'inventions et mensonges... de la diffamation pure et simple.

- Je t'aurais Pettigrow, se jura-t-il.

Mais comment ? Ca ... il l'ignorait.

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : J'avais prévu de le mettre plus tôt dans la soirée ... mais HP4 (et surtout ... Jason, David, Alan etc.) M'ont appelés

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur kazeo

* * *

><p>La grande salle n'avait pas changée, et probablement ne changerait-elle pas. Les professeurs restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Les élèves aussi.<p>

Blaise continuait à lui sourire amicalement dès qu'aucun Serpentard ne le regardait, méfiant. Malfoy se moquait très ouvertement de Harry qui avait eu le malheur de perdre connaissance (étrange que Hermione n'ait eu aucun sort en réserve pour l'aider. Seamus riait d'une plaisanterie qu'il venait de faire au malheureux Neville. Dean était exaspéré par le comportement du dernier. Ronald pestait, avec Harry, contre l'agaçant serpent aux cheveux blancs... quand à Hermione, assise aux côtés de Theodore, elle semblait bien décidée à le faire parler de ses vacances et à comprendre pourquoi il était parti et où il s'était installé à la place.

Dumbledore vint sauver la mise en réclamant le silence. Puis le vieux directeur présenta les deux hommes qui rejoignaient le corps enseignant cette année. Remus Lupin, l'homme du train, qui deviendrait son troisième professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (au grand désespoir de Rogue, si l'on en croyait son regard noir)... et Hagrid qui serait leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le livre avait aussi flippant, sourit Seamus. Hagrid n'a pas la même notion du danger que nous autres... le commun des mortels.

Theodore ne quittait pas Remus du regard. L'ami de Sirius. Pettigrow était dans sa cage. Sirius n'était probablement plus très loin de Poudlard à l'heure actuel. Mais quand aurait lieu leur face à face ? Quand ?

Et aurait-il lieu ?

- Vous avez vu le professeur Lupin, demanda Harry. Vous pensez qu'il sera mieux que Quirrel et Lockhart ?  
>- Il n'aura pas grand mérite, songea à voix haute l'unique fille du quatuor. Les deux professeurs n'étaient pas des plus compétents.<br>- Il a fait partir les détraqueurs qui entraient dans notre compartiment, souffla Theodore. Rien que ça, ça le place au dessus des deux autres.  
>- Et il a donné du chocolat à tous ceux qui étaient un peu secoués, poursuivit Harry. Il faudra voir en cours.<p>

Nott fixa Potter. Potter regarda étrangement Nott. Le serpent égaré se demandait si son pur Gryffondor d'ami était au courant pour Sirius, et comment il réagirait s'il ne l'était pas mais venait à l'être.

Croirait-il aussi facilement que lui à l'innocence de Sirius Black. Probablement pas. Bien qu'il ne soit son parrain, il le tiendrait sans doute longtemps comme responsable de la "fuite". Et, ça le tuait de penser ainsi, mais Potter réfléchirait probablement plus que lui aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

Et si Sirius mentait ? Ce n'était pas le cas mais admettons.  
>S'il lui mentait depuis le début et que lui, comme un imbécile... l'écoutait et le croyait.<p>

Ce qui le sortit de ses pensées désagréable ce fût Hermione. Ou plutôt sa main. Main qui eut l'indélicatesse de se poser sur son épaule, un peu trop douloureuse. Sirius ne pouvait pas tout lui éviter non plus. Cela aurait parut étrange aux yeux de Théophile. Elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Theodore ? Tout va bien ?  
>- Bien sur que non, Hermione, se moqua amicalement Ron, tout en se goinfrant. Son père n'a pas dû être des plus aimables cet été. T'as bien vu l'an dernier à Fleury &amp; Bott, la gifle... elle a sans doute pleins de frères, de sœurs, de cousins et de cousines à l'heure qu'il est.<br>- On fait mieux comme image, Ron, grinça Theodore, le nez dans son assiette.  
>- Oses me dire que ton père t'as prit dans ses bras, t'as serré contre lui... et dit qu'il avait eu peur pour toi après l'épisode de la chambre des Secrets. Oses me le dire, Ted".<p>

Bien évidemment... il ne pu le dire. Autant mentir dans certaines occasions ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, autant là c'était trop lui demander. Honteusement, il baissa la tête et acquiesça.

Son geste eut pour effet de jeter un froid alentours. Seamus arrêtait d'embêter Neville et Dean. Harry et Hermione le regardaient, gênés et outrés. Quand à Ronald se mordait la lèvre et mourrait d'envie d'aller chercher une pelle pour creuser un trou dans lequel il pourrait se cacher pendant un siècle, voire deux.

- Mais ça va hein, Patmol m'a aidé.  
>- Patmol ? Répéta le rouquin. C'est qui ça, Patmol.<p>

Theodore l'avait lâché en voyant le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal passer à leur niveau. Il voulait voir sa réaction et ne fût pas déçu. Les épaules de l'homme se contractèrent, son visage se ferma tel une huître... néanmoins il poursuivit sa route d'un pas ferme, assuré et ne laissa rien paraître de plus.

Mais cela avait suffit à Theodore.

- Mon chien.  
>- Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'Homme. La preuve.<p>

Il ne voulait pas paraître méchant, mais si Hermione pouvait se taire, par moment ... cela ne serait pas de refus. A chaque occasion elle avait quelque chose à dire, à ajouter, elle était pire qu'une encyclopédie et l'agaçait par moment.

Oh ! Theodore tenait énormément à Hermione, probablement plus qu'à Harry et Ron... éventuellement moins qu'à Seamus. Mais bon.

- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, annonça Albus Dumbledore en se levant. Suivez vos préfets et ne tardez pas trop pour aller vous coucher ; même si les cours ne débuteront que Lundi.

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Là j'ai été un peu "longue" (bon 10 jours ça va encore xD) _ J'essaie de commencer "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers" en fic ce soir [sur le même modèle que HP6]

**Review anonyme** : Bon ... je sais pas

* * *

><p>Theodore ne faisait pas particulièrement attention aux conversations environnantes. Perdu dans ses pensées, c'était à peine s'il savait de quoi parlaient ses amis. Les cris, les protestations et les "non j'te dis" de Seamus semblaient lointain. C'est pourquoi, quand ce dernier le prit à parti dans l'espoir qu'ils ne partagent le même point de vue ... le brun ne su quoi répondre. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils donc, tous ?<p>

- Theo, ça ne va pas recommencer comme l'an dernier, hein ! S'inquiéta de suite son ami. Tu nous parles, et tu ne gardes pas tout pour toi. Si ça ne va pas, tu le dis. Ca ne va pas ?  
>- Mais si, ça va, Seamus, soupira Theodore, hésitant entre les larmes et les rires. Ca va.<p>

Il n'eut, pourtant, pas l'air particulièrement convaincu des paroles du fils Nott. Il se garda, néanmoins, de le faire remarquer à voix haute : le faire comprendre, de par sa gestuelle, lui semblait amplement suffisant.

De toute façon, Theodore savait qu'il ne pourrait leur parler de son problème. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Surtout pas en présence de Ronald. Même si ce dernier passait plus de temps à critiquer son rat qu'autre chose, il tenait à lui. Et avec tout le bon sens dont le brun pouvait faire preuve : il se voyait mal aller voir Ron et lui dire "Au fait Ron, le rat que ta famille et toi avez adopté il y a 12 ans est en fait Peter Pettigrow, le mec que Sirius Black à tué mais pas tué. Et il se trouve qu'il est un mangemort. Ah oui ! Et c'est lui qui a vendu les parents de ton meilleur ami à Voldemort".

Donc non, le dire à Ronald c'était exclu.  
>Hermione ? Même pas la peine d'y compter. Il aurait alors, à en donner sa main aux acromentule, droit à un bon "Il faut que tu ailles le dire à un professeur Theodore. Le professeur Mcgonagall voire le professeur Dumbledore. C'est très grave". Oui... mais non. Merci Hermione : ça il le savait déjà.<br>A Harry ? Non. Le binoclard était bien trop concerné. Et il ne le croirait pas. En deux ans ils s'étaient éloignés. Le garçon à la cicatrice qui avait été celui l'ayant fait rejoindre leur petit groupe avait su prendre ses distances.  
>Un professeur ? C'est exactement la raison qui l'avait poussé à éliminer d'office Hermione. De toutes manières : à qui pourrait-il le dire ? Hagrid ? La bonne blague. Chourave ? Flitwick ? Rogue ? Lupin ? Les deux derniers n'étaient pas si mal, il y réfléchirait. Et verrait comment est le professeur Lupin. Ne pas vendre la peau du sombral avant de l'avoir tué.<br>Quand à Blaise ou Seamus, ce n'était pas, à vrai dire, la peine de l'énoncer. Le mot "secret" ou la phrase "J'ai besoin de te parler de" ne faisaient pas partis de leur vocabulaire. Ou alors autant aller faire une affiche géante qu'il placarderait dans la Grande Salle. Ça serait plus discret.

- Theodore, tu fais attention à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers, hein, lança ironiquement Ronald.  
>- Theo ? Questionna Seamus. De quoi il parle l'autre abruti.<p>

Le garçon aux cheveux roux, autrement dit "l'abruti", s'empressa d'expliquer à l'autre le sens de sa remarque. Au grand désarroi de Theodore qui ne faisait plus que compter les secondes le séparant de l'instant fatal.

Que Ronald n'ait eu l'air intéressé de son cas, puis légèrement scandalisé ... bien que cela ne l'ait pas empêché de faire une bourde au repas. Bourde ayant dû échapper à Seamus : comme par hasard. La chance ne semblait pas étouffer le jeune Nott.

La réaction de Finnigan, contrairement à celle du Weasley, était prévisible.

Trois. Deux. Un.

- Theoooooooooooo ! J't'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ron m'ouvrira le tableau et me dira le mot de passe ! S'écria Seamus en sautant, presque, sur le dos de son ami qui chancela sur le coup. Non mais faut te faire soigner hein. Sinon ça peut devenir grave. Et puis avoir mal ce n'est pas cool et...

Et plus personne n'avançait. Le groupe de Gryffondor, toutes années confondues, s'était stoppé. A contre cœur, visiblement, Percy Weasley qui marchait en tête ... avait abandonné les premières années pour tourner les talons en direction du joyeux groupe.

Le propriétaire de la voix fût aussitôt découvert : Seamus Finnigan. Qui d'autre aurait ce pu être ? A sa connaissance : personne.

- Seamus, peux-tu descendre du dos de Theodore et baisser d'un ton, s'il te plaît.  
>- En tant que préfet-en-chef tu devrais nous donner ton avis ! Sourit Seamus. Si un élève, admettons qu'il s'appelle... Theodore, est frappé, blessé et tout ça... est-ce qu'il devrait aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et donc écouter un de ces amis, admettons qu'il s'appelle Seamus... ou alors suivre le groupe de Gryffondor, mené par un préfet en chef géniaaaal... du nom de Percy.<p>

A l'arrière, les jumeaux étaient hilares et ne le cachaient pas. La tête de leur aîné valait tous les Gallions du monde (ou alors : ça n'en était pas loin). Que n'auraient-ils pas donné, à l'instant précis, pour avoir entre les mains de quoi immortaliser sa figure. Complètement perdu, le Préfet en chef ne savait trop quoi dire.

- Je suppose que, hum, qu'il, bafouilla le rouquin. Qu'il devrait aller à...  
>- J'en étais sur ! Theodore, t'as entendu le monsieur, non ? <p>

* * *

><p>Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)<em> (au contraire)<em>

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Vous ne rêvez pas :D

**Review anonyme** : Bon ... je sais pas

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs jours, déjà, que Seamus se disait que le préfet en chef n'était pas si parfait qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire à la rentrée. Après avoir vu que Theodore était farouchement opposé à l'idée d'aller à l'infirmerie, Percy n'avait pas insisté et les avait fait reprendre la marche.<p>

Et Nott avait encore eut le culot de lui offrir un satané sourire victorieux. Et ça l'agaçait, le Seamus, ça l'agaçait mais à un point ! Et plus ça l'agaçait, et plus il le laissait comprendre à Theodore ... et plus l'andouille souriait.

- Theo, t'aimes avoir mal ou quoi ?  
>- Mais ça va Seamus, soupira Theodore pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée. Je te dis que ça va, et tu vois bien que je ne te ment pas.<p>

Seamus fronça les sourcils. Il eut envie de donner un grand coup dans le dos du brun afin d'avoir une preuve, par sa grimace, que non : ça n'allait pas bien. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à se sentir responsable. Cruel dilemme.

- Bon, ça va, grommela-t-il. J'te crois. Mais si ça allait pas tu le dirais, tu ne ferais pas l'andouille comme l'an passé, tu m'le promet !  
>- Nott ne te promet rien, Finnigan, ricana-t-on dans son dos. Parce qu'il n'a de compte à rendre à personne et qu'il souhaite montrer qu'il est capable de s'en sortir seul.<p>

Theodore tuait du regard le nouvel arrivant. Zacharias Smith devait encore se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il devait toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

- Je me trompe, Nott ? Sourit le Poufsouffle. Non. Bien sur que non. Finnigan, je serais toi : je conduirais cette andouille à l'infirmerie, qu'il le veuille ou non.  
>- Fou nous la paix, Smith, grinça le seul brun du trio.<br>- Si tu veux, j'peux même t'aider à le conduire là-bas. J'lui prends un bras, tu prends l'autre et ... on le traîne de force.

Le serpent égaré voyait bien que l'autre était tenté d'accepter. Qu'il mourrait d'envie d'hocher positivement la tête.

Personne ne comprenait donc la signification du mot "non". Il était pourtant simple ! Non : qu'il ne voulait pas. Allez donc essayer de faire plus simple comme explications. Lentement et l'air de rien, Theodore s'éclipsa.

Smith avait toujours des idées foireuses, pour le peu qu'il avait pu voir ces deux dernières années. La plus récente en date était lorsqu'il avait imposé sa présence lorsque Harry avait décidé (par pure folie et bêtise) de se rendre dans la Chambre des secrets : mettre sa vie ainsi en danger, on avait pas idée. Harry et Ron avaient déjà eu de l'entraînement, Rogue encore plus, lui se souvenait de rien donc...

- Où allez-vous, monsieur Nott ?

Monsieur Nott se racla la gorge et leva doucement, très doucement, la tête vers la voix grave. Bien entendu ... le professeur R.J. Lupin. Qui d'autre aurait-ce pu être ? Quand on connaissait la chance qui n'était pas sienne.

- J'allais ... envoyer une lettre à mon elfe de maison pour qu'il ... n'oublie pas de nourrir mon chien, sourit le petit brun, se sachant prit au piège. Vous comprenez, j'me suis déjà attaché à cette bête. Il est Aaaadorable.  
>- Ah oui. Patmol, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre dire, en tout cas.<p>

Theodore se maudit à cet instant précis. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il n'ouvre sa grande gamelle et ne fasse son malin le jour de la rentrée.

- Vous ... voulez bien me suivre jusque dans mon bureau, Theodore ? demanda gentiment Remus, ne laissant pourtant aucune place à un refus potentiel. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour ... discuter.

Le lion ricana discrètement, pour un peu et il aurait l'impression d'être face à Rogue. Ce qui n'était pas très encourageant.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent, silencieux, vers le bureau. Theodore cherchait une excuse, un mensonge un minimum plausible afin de ne pas avoir à parler de Sirius. A présent, sa folie du banquet de rentrée lui semblait ... réellement folle.

Plus ils approchaient de la porte fatidique (à comprendre : la porte du bureau du professeur Lupin), et plus Theodore ralentissait le rythme. Trop court, le trajet était bien trop court pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge un minimum convainquant.

Bon : aucuns doutes à avoir : il serait déjà plus convainquant que le "j'écris à mon Elfe pour qu'il nourrisse le chien". Vachement crédible, ça, Theodore ! Même Neville aurait trouvé un meilleur mensonge. Même Neville !

- Allons Theodore, dépêchez-vous un peu, râla gentiment Remus.

L'adulte s'arrêta jusqu'à être au même niveau que son élève, puis passa une main dans son dos et le poussa doucement pour l'inciter à avancer.

Bingo. Il avait son échappatoire juste dans son dos et n'y avait même pas pensé.

D'un autre côté, parler à Lupin de Sirius ça pourrait l'aider. Lupin était un adulte, était majeur, était professeur ... il saurait comment agir dans cette situation. Et il saurait aussi contacter les aurors. Sirius était toujours coupable à ses yeux.

Une grimace et vite. Comment Malfoy faisait-il donc pour avoir l'air de pouvoir souffrir sur commande ?

- Tout va bien, Theodore ? Vous... vous avez mal quelque part ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis loin, très loin même, d'être satisfaite de ce chapitre ... :$<strong>_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Suite de "Le petit carnet" ; pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres parties avant mais... préférable quand même

**Divers** : Vous ne rêvez pas :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Theodore sortit de l'infirmerie, un peu mieux qu'à son arrivée. Déjà, il n'avait réellement plus mal et ce n'était cette fois plus un mensonge pour envoyer promener Seamus. Ensuite parce qu'il avait su remettre à plus tard son face à face avec le professeur Lupin.<p>

L'optimisme dont il fit preuve s'évapora bien vite et laissa place à son contraire : le pessimisme. Le blondinet lui en voudrait probablement d'avoir été à l'infirmerie dix minutes après lui avoir clairement dit que "non il n'irait pas" ; et avec Lupin ce n'était que partie remise.

Un mensonge et vite !

- Theo ?  
>- Blaise ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?<br>- J'te cherchais en fait ; et Seamus m'a dit que tu serais probablement pas par ici, si près de l'infirmerie.  
>- Donc toi, en toute logique... tu viens me chercher... ici ? Interrogea le brun, surprit.<br>- J'me suis dit que si Seamus te trouvait pas c'est que tu ne voulais pas être trouvé, expliqua le serpent. Et quoi de plus logique comme cachette que l'endroit que tu veux à tout prix éviter.

Blaise Zabini, ou la logique personnifiée, pensa ironiquement le lion. Non mais pourquoi lui avait-il demandé des explications ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait encore pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait dans son crâne.

Les deux troisièmes années des deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard se sourirent. Le plus petit des deux, celui à l'insigne vert et argent, s'approcha de l'autre et lui donna une grosse tape dans le haut du dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Theodore, un sourcil levé.  
>- Seamus te croit pas quand il dit que t'as pas mal, mais l'andouille a peur de te faire mal et veut pas te frapper.<br>- Et tu t'es gentiment dévoué pour le remplacer, bien sur.  
>- En fait... il faudrait que tu remercies Smith, c'est lui qui a eu l'intelligence d'esprit de venir me voir. Seamus était plus dans l'optique "il faut aller voir Malfoy ; comme ça il le tabasse, Theo va à l'infirmerie, Malfoy est puni et Serpentard perd des points".<p>

Tout à coup, que Seamus et Blaise ne s'entendent aussi bien n'avait plus rien d'étonnant. Aussi fêlés l'un que l'autre.

Parlant de tout et de rien, les deux étudiants arrivèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Après un regard horrifié vers la porte du lieu maudit, puis le monstre ayant osé l'y amener, Blaise suivit le fameux monstre.

- J'ai un devoir en étude des moldus à finir, tiqua Theodore. Et j'suppose que tu me seras d'aucune utilité.  
>- Tu supposes bien dis donc, se moqua le serpent. Moi j'ai euh... divination ! J'vais mourir !<br>- C'est bien ? S'intéressa le jeune Nott. Harry, Ron et les autres n'aiment pas mais ... ils n'aiment rien.  
>- C'est naze ! Elle nous parle de sinistros à tous les cours et puis ... son thé est infect ! Et je pèse mes mots.<p>

Installés à une table isolée, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, les deux avaient sortis leurs livres de cours, du parchemin et de quoi écrire. Theodore grattait, relativement vite, sur le rouleau ; son camarade en revanche était plus occupé à regarder l'autre écrire qu'à avancer.

- Blaise : travailles un peu. Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire.  
>- Mais j'y comprends rien moi ! Un gros chien noir qui annonce la mort de quelqu'un ! Non mais... franchement quoi, s'insurgeait le métis. Et Potter qui l'aurait vu : pourquoi il n'est pas encore mort hein, tu peux m'le dire.<br>- Harry est increvable, sourit Theodore avant de redresser la tête. Un gros chien noir tu dis ?  
>- Nán j'te parle d'un lapin rose qui danse du rock sur du Célestina Moldubec. Non mais tu m'écoutes ou quoi.<p>

Si quelques secondes auparavant il aurait encore pu répondre "oui", actuellement cela relevait de l'impossible. Le Gryffondor avait tourné vers lui le livre de divination du Serpentard et regardait, fasciné, la représentation du sinistros.

Patmol.

- Et toi tes moldus ? Pas trop craignos ? Ricana Blaise, changeant de sujet.  
>- Non ça va. Enfin là on regarde juste ce qu'ils apprennent en cours.<br>- Et ça donne quoi ?  
>- Des trucs chiants, ça t'intéresserait pas.<br>- Ca tu peux l'dire, sourit le glandeur. Oh oh, enquiquineuse à trois heures.

Sans relever la tête, Theodore su soupirer et demander à Blaise d'être plus sympathique vis à vis d'Hermione. La née-moldu arriva vers eux, souriante. Sans rien demander à qui que ce soit, elle tira la chaise près de son ami et commença, elle aussi, à travailler.

Probablement de manière plus efficace que les deux garçons. Mais elle n'avait alors pas grand mérite.

- Dis Granger... toi pas connaitre la notion de vie privée ? De tranquillité et de : dégages et fous nous la paix !  
>- Blaise, grimaça Theodore.<br>- Tu te prends pour qui, Zabini ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque, tu n'y es jamais.  
>- Hermione, regrimaça le brun.<p>

Et leur échange se poursuivit comme un match de Ping pong auquel le fils Nott assistait malgré lui. Alors il rangea ses affaires : rebouchonna son encre, essuya sa plume, réenroula son parchemin, referma son livre d'étude des moldus ; ensuite tous les objets scolaires retrouvèrent leur place dans son sac ; son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite, le brun avec les cheveux en bataille mais aucune paire de lunette sur le bout du nez partit.

Où ? Probablement vers la salle commune. Mais la bibliothèque, pour le moment, non merci. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaise s'est invité contre ma volonté =D<br>**_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : je pourrais mettre mon "retard" sur le compte de la rentrée, de l'emploi du temps invivable que je serais obligée de vivre quand même ... (oui dans mon bahut l'impossible devient possible) ... mais j'ai comme l'impression que peu d'entre vous... ne me dirait pas "Euh ... je suis pas une patate hein" ayant su poster HP1 et ACAECA "comme il faut" ... donc j'vais juste accuser ... la rentrée et mon emploi du temps : quand même

**Divers** : Vous ne rêvez pas :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Theo ! Tu me lâches ça tout de suite.<p>

La baguette dans la main droite et un bout de parchemin calciné dans l'autre, le brun regarda le nouvel arrivant. D'après ses calculs il aurait encore dû avoir une dizaine de minutes de tranquillité. Pourquoi Seamus était-il déjà remonté dans le dortoir ? D'autant plus qu'à présent, il lui faudrait expliquer le pourquoi de ce sortilège.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les questions, Theo, sourit le blondinet. Alors je n'en poserais qu'une seule : as-tu des problèmes ?

Le brun s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Le seul problème apparent qu'il avait rencontré depuis la rentrée... était qu'on pensait qu'il en avait un. Seamus et Blaise en particulier. Ronald et Hermione se contentant de l'observer de loin, vérifier que tout allait bien sans pour autant le lui montrer au grand jour.

Et il préférait cette manière d'agir. Pour une fois.

- Tout va bien, je ... brûlais juste une lettre. De mon père.

Seamus hocha la tête et lui sourit. Même s'il doutait de la véracité des paroles, les preuves étaient insuffisantes, et la lettre irrécupérable.

- Pourquoi t'es monté aussi vite ?  
>- Dean s'était lancé dans un grand débat avec Ron sur "Le boudin noir c'est fait avec du sang", expliqua Seamus avec une expression penchant autant pour l'amusement que pour le dégoût. Merci bien mais... pas à table, ça m'a coupé l'appétit.<br>- Petite nature.

Le lion, qui avait été le premier dans le dortoir, savait pourtant qu'au fond il n'aurait pas réagit bien différemment. Chaque chose en son temps, et ça : pas lorsque notre estomac se trouve auprès de nos talons, ça non.

- Tu vas à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?  
>- Euh... je verrais.<p>

La réponse était oui, mais si Seamus, Blaise et tous les autres pouvaient penser que non. Aller retrouver Sirius lui serait ainsi plus facile.

L'incroyable perspicacité de Blaise et Seamus fût pourtant prouvée, au grand damne de Theodore. Theodore qui avait à réfléchir à deux problèmes en même temps et tous deux liés aux "Maraudeurs". A ce rythme là : il ne passerait pas Noël.

Trouver un mensonge convaincant auprès du professeur Lupin, qui lui jetait à chaque cours de petits coups d'œil et qui attendait l'occasion parfaite pour aller l'interroger. Et trouver une excuse qui ne sonnerait pas trop faux pour poser un lapin à Seamus et Blaise qui avaient décidés (il ignorait comment et pourquoi) qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils visitent le village à quatre... Dean était-il au courant des plans de son ami ? Cela restait et resterait un grand mystère.

- Theo ... tu peux pas ne pas venir. C'est notre première sortie ! S'horrifia Seamus. Tout ça pour des devoirs que tu peux faire demain.  
>- Le retard ne peut pas s'accumuler. Surtout que j'y connais rien en moldus et que... bon.<br>- Mais t'auras qu'à demander à Dean de t'aider ! A Hermione ou alors... je sais pas mais tu viens. Et si je dois te taper pour te faire venir : je te taperais.  
>- Menteur.<p>

Et si Seamus ne tapa pas Theodore comme clamé à peine plus tôt, il ne resta pas immobile. Le blond sauta sur le dos du brun et le chatouilla. Pari risqué, car il n'avait plus d'appuis au sol et pouvait à tout moment tomber... ou accompagner son ami dans sa chute.

- D'accord, je viens, maugréa le menteur en herbe.

Il n'aurait plus qu'à se perdre, ou au moins "Les" perdre dans l'après-midi. Au milieu de toute cette neige, de tous ces élèves et la folie provoquée par l'approche des fêtes de fins d'années ... le village serait en effervescence.

Après avoir dû montrer son autorisation de sortie à Mcgonagall, et vu Harry se faire envoyer promener par la vieille femme... Theodore fût trainé par ses deux compagnons, qui le tenaient chacun par un bras. Et Dean, qui ne se mêlait pas à leur cirque, ne faisait rien pour les arrêter.

- Il faudra que je passe à la librairie, pour... des livres.  
>- Ca sera sans moi.<p>

Blaise, puis Seamus et enfin Dean se défilèrent et lui dirent de les rejoindre chez Honeydukes lorsque ses achats "inutiles" seraient terminés. Thomas avait été une surprise, déjà Theodore s'était vu devoir sortir à quatre pattes dans la neige pour lui fausser compagnie.

Mais entre une librairie pleine de "vieux livres poussiéreux et nazes" et une boutique pleines des meilleures confiseries du moment, du chocolat à en damner un saint et plus de bonbons qu'on ne pourrait en manger en toute une vie... Peu d'élèves de Poudlard hésiteraient.

Même Theodore n'avait pas eu de difficultés pour faire son choix. Mais il ne se joindrait pas à la masse et aux bonbons.

Sans cesse aux aguets. Toujours à regarder autour et derrière lui pour être certain que personne ne le suivait (comme Seamus, Blaise ou Dean... ou alors Malfoy ou Smith, qui étaient collants et saoulant, même si chacun avait sa méthode). Le serpent égaré à Gryffondor se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante... lieu de son rendez-vous.

Une Chose Folle Non Identifiée fonça dans ses jambes. Il sursauta et fit un demi-tour rapide pour voir le responsable... ce fût un sourire éclatant et non un regard assassin qui en résultat.

- Patmol.

Mais il y avait bien eut une personne pour le suivre. Et certainement pas quelqu'un à qui Theodore aurait pu s'attendre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hum ... pour le boudin j'suis désolé... fallait que ça sorte :B<strong>_

_**Et j'essaierais de faire comme pour HP1 et ACAECA : un chapitre tous les dimanche (Essayer hein)  
><strong>_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	16. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Qu'on me flagelle pour ça. Mais bon... j'en profites pour vous annoncer que bientôt... la fin de LSE partie 3

**Divers** : Vous ne rêvez pas :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p>Quand ils eurent quitté les sentiers empruntés par les habitants du village et les étudiants en sortie, et qu'ils furent certains de ne pas être visible : Sirius reprit forme humaine. Aussitôt sur ses deux jambes arrière, Theodore se jeta contre lui et le serra. Souriant, Sirius laissa ses bras l'encercler.<p>

- Comment ça va ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils sourirent.

Caché à quelques mètres à peine d'eux ; juste assez loin pour que le regard de Sirius ne puisse le remarquer, juste assez près pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'échange ; un rat.

- T'aurais pas dû venir. Y a des détraqueurs et... ils te cherchent encore assez activement.  
>- Ils ne savent pas ce que je suis, sourit l'évadé. Ecrire me semble encore plus risqué que de venir en personne. Et... j'avais besoin de vérifier que ça allait de ton côté.<p>

Que risquait-il à Poudlard ? Bien moins que Sirius à l'extérieur. Mis à part qu'en deux années déjà passées il n'avait jamais terminé l'année ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie. Theodore craignait d'ailleurs la vérification du "jamais deux sans trois".

- Tu t'inquiètes plus pour moi que mon propre père.  
>- Et tu t'inquiètes plus pour moi que mon filleul, qu'un de mes meilleurs amis... ça ne veut rien dire Theodore.<br>- Un peu quand même.  
>- Tu sais quoi, Theo ?<br>- On est pitoyable ?

L'adulte soupira, acquiesça et enfin : sourit. Le présumé coupable avait l'air de plus en plus vivant. Lors de leur rencontre Sirius avait eu l'air effrayant, presque sauvage. Ensuite au fil de leur cohabitation les deux Gryffondor s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre, sans trop en dire : la méfiance était leur quotidien.

Depuis la rentrée, en seulement quelques lettres échangées et ces premières retrouvailles : ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Sirius savait d'ailleurs qu'il ne devrait pas. Theodore était jeune, trop jeune pour bien tout comprendre du problème. Trop jeune aussi pour y être mêlé.

Il était aussi le seul à le croire innocent. Un gamin de treize ans, qui ne connaissait rien de l'histoire. Un gamin qui faisait confiance à un homme accusé de meurtre, de plusieurs meurtres qui plus est. Un gamin mais son seul allié.

- Croûtard à disparu, annonça Theodore, revenant au but officiel de leur rencontre.  
>- Il doit fuir Pattenrond, expliqua Sirius le plus naturellement du monde. Ce chat pourrait être le prochain ministre de la magie... et il serait pas aussi minable que Fudge.<p>

De sa cachette, le rat qui se sentait déjà en danger depuis la rentrée, plus encore alors qu'il se cachait des deux traîtres... voulu disparaître complètement de la surface de la terre.

Sirius le recherchait. Pattenrond, ce chat idiot, l'avait prit en grippe. Et Nott savait la vérité et ne pensait pas Black près à tout pour ne pas retourner derrière les barreaux. Ses jours étaient comptés.

- Tu... tu devrais faire attention. S'ils t'attrapent avant qu'on ait Pettigrow.  
>- Je suis prudent, Theo. J'suis plus un gosse hein.<br>- Permets-moi d'en douter. T'es comme Harry.  
>- Comment il va ?<p>

A quelques mètres, des éclats de voix commencèrent à se faire entendre. Theodore quitta Sirius, de nouveau sous sa forme canine, pour aller voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Il s'agissait de nuls autres qu'Hermione et Ronald, qui courraient après Harry. Jamais le Survivant n'aurait dû être hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais une fois n'est pas coutume : il avait réussit à déjouer le règlement. Voilà qui changeait.

- Sirius Black était leur ami ! Hurla Harry à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Pourtant si les mots étaient pour la jeune fille, d'autres pouvaient les entendre. A commencer par Ronald qui préférait rester en retrait. Pour ensuite en arriver à Peter Pettigrow, qui reprenait confiance lentement mais surement. Mais aussi Sirius et Theodore.

- Il était leur ami et il... il les a trahis et livré à Voldemort. Il était leur ami... et il les a tués.

Nott regarda une dernière fois Sirius, serra brièvement l'animal contre lui et sorti de sa cachette. Ses trois amis le fixèrent sans comprendre ce que le quatrième faisait ici.

Ils le savaient de sortie aussi. En revanche, que Seamus, Zabini et Dean aient laissés filer : c'était une toute autre affaire.

- Salut, sourit Theodore innocemment. Ca va ?  
>- Nott, grinça Harry apparemment pas d'humeur. Dégage.<br>- J'suis pas ton pote, Harry, enfin si mais non… enfin si mais me parles pas sur ce ton.

De sa cachette, Sirius fût marqué par la ressemblance entre les deux garçons. Theodore et Harry, de loin, étaient presque identiques. Oh de près, par contre, le fait de les confondre devenait plutôt risible mais là...

- Harry, faut que tu ailles chez Honeydukes c'est fantastique, continua le brun sans sourciller. Et après chez Zonko, tu vas prendre ton pied là-bas... et éventuellement Aux trois balais mais... non mauvaise idée, tu serais vu.  
>- Il y a un problème, Theo ? Demanda Hermione, le regardant étrangement. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal là.<br>- Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Seamus, sinon j'peux dire adieu à mes oreilles

Aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut, Theodore repartit. Aucuns des trois ne le retint, trop étonnés qu'ils étaient par ce comportement.

Un point positif était à ressortir de tout ça : Sirius était sorti de la tête du garçon à lunettes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

**_- Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_- Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_- Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	17. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Il y aura probablement une vingtaine de chapitres pour cette troisième partie ; soit encore environ 2-3 (voire 4) chapitres.

**Divers** : Que préférez vous en ce qui concerne la publication de la quatrième année sur ?

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p>Theodore et Harry s'étaient évités quelques jours, qui avaient finis par s'éterniser. Le garçon à lunettes passant le plus clair de son temps à, de nouveau, pester corps et âme contre Sirius... le premier avait donc jugé préférable qu'il ne reste pas en sa compagnie, de crainte de se trahir.<p>

- Theo, tu comptes jamais me dire où tu étais passé pendant la sortie, hein ?  
>- Jamais, Seamus. En effet.<p>

Le blond sourit, poussa même un petit rire moqueur avant d'attraper Theodore et Dean et les tirer à sa suite. Les deux autres furent surpris d'avoir été conduits à la bibliothèque... l'un des seuls lieux où ils se considéraient à l'abri d'une apparition surprise et bruyante de l'énergumène.

Apparemment il connaissait l'existence de ce lieu qui n'était plus aussi sur qu'avant.

- J'ai mon truc à finir en soin et j'y comprends rien, tu m'aideras Theo. Parce que tu es un gentil.  
>- J'ai... mon étude des moldus à boucler.<br>- Parce que toi tu sais ce que signifie "faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute" ? Demanda Seamus, sous le choc. C'est une blague ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger non plus, on avait trop souvent tendance à l'oublier.

Tous assis autour d'une table de travail, à l'écart comme d'habitude, les trois garçons faisaient leurs devoirs en silence. Aucuns sons ne quittaient leur lèvres, si ce n'était de temps à autres un petit "Theo tu peux m'expliquer ça steuplait ?" ou "Dean, lit dans ta tête" ou encore "Theo ! Tu prends toute la place."

- Theo, tu nous caches un truc, pas vrai.  
>- Tout comme toi, Seamus. Qu'est ce que vous avez préparé avec Blaise, au juste ?<p>

Le blond leva le nez de son parchemin et fixa son ami, assis juste en face de lui, choqué. La plume en suspend au dessus du flacon d'encre, on aurait presque eut l'impression que le brun venait de dire une infamie.

- Mais comment tu... on a essayé d'être discret.  
>- Je te connais, Seamus. Je connais Blaise depuis encore plus longtemps. C'était aussi évident que de dire que tu vas foirer ton devoir de potion si tu continues à exploiter ce livre.<p>

A quelques mètres de là, dissimulé derrière une étagère, une paire d'yeux observait la scène. Le Nott ressemblait en bien des points à Black. En trop de points.

Excepté le fait qu'il était plus rigoureux dans son travail, ils étaient deux clones d'une époque différente. Et aux yeux de l'inconnus, il n'était pas possible que les deux serpents devenus lions ne se soient jamais rencontrés. Merlin ! Mais Theodore avait bien parlé d'un chien appelé Patmol ! Rien que cela suffisait à appuyer ses soupçons.

Qu'avait été raconter son ancien ami pour être cru du gosse.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin.

C'était Finnigan qui venait de le saluer, le livre de potion sous le bras il s'en allait le ranger.

- Theodore, on ne te voit plus beaucoup, soupira tristement Hermione à son voisin de table dans la Grande Salle. Tu passes tout ton temps avec Dean, Seamus ou... Zabini. On dirait que tu nous évites.

Distrait, le brun jouait avec la pomme de terre solitaire dans son assiette. La dernière lettre de Sirius dans la tête, il craignait pour l'évadé, pour sa liberté... et par extension : pour sa propre tête.

Pettigrow savait. Theo ignorait ce qu'il savait mais il savait. Probablement trop de choses. Forcément trop de choses. A commencer par la présence de Sirius dans les parages. Par l'existence d'un possible complice, ami. Peut être que le rat en savait plus encore.

- Theo ! Secoua la brune. Tu m'écoutes ?  
>- Hein euh... non.<p>

Le dortoir des garçons de troisième année était plongé dans le noir. Les rideaux, ayant dû être tirés par Seamus au moment où il était allé se coucher, étaient légèrement entrouverts et laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de lunes. Les six compagnons dormaient tous à poings fermés, dans un sommeil plus ou moins agité.

L'un s'imaginait déjà la future plaisanterie qu'il ferait subir au malheureux considéré comme son meilleur ami ; le dit malheureux cherchait plutôt un moyen de faire définitivement cesser cette torture. Un autre rêvait d'être enfin un peu moins maladroit, un peu moins godiche ; quand un autre, encore, espérait devenir moins transparent qu'il ne l'était aux yeux du reste du monde, qui souhaitait exister pour lui et non pas pour être l'ami du Survivant, ou le "frère de". Le fameux survivant, quand à lui, espérait au contraire pouvoir, rien que le temps d'une journée, devenir invisible, normal, inintéressant.

Le dernier, car ils étaient six, dormait d'un sommeil agité. Les derniers mots de Ron tournant et retournant dans son esprit. "Croûtard ! T'es pas mort !"

Le rat avait regagné la chambre. Le rat était de retour. Et le rat savait. Theodore en était sur. Le rat savait qu'il croyait Sirius. Mais il ne risquait rien, dans son lit, dans le dortoir, dans Poudlard. Il n'avait rien à craindre. N'est ce pas ?

Non. Lui était en sécurité. C'était Sirius qui était dans une situation précaire. Pas lui. Certainement pas lui.

Pour l'instant.

Les yeux clos, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, même s'il ne dormait pas aussi calmement qu'un autre : il dormait. Theodore, et personne d'autre, ne pu donc voir qu'une silhouette de rongeur se faufilait sur la pointe des pattes jusqu'à son lit. Et aucun n'était réveillé au moment où le nuisible commença à changer de forme jusqu'à trouver une apparence humaine. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

**_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._**

**_= A savoir tout de même que, si c'est 1 ou 2, il sera toujours possible de bien la suivre sur kazeo.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	18. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Un jour en avance (même pas puisque je poste avant midi le dimanche mais chut) ; disons que demain j'suis pas sure de poster donc j'préfère prendre les devants et mettre en avance. Donc pour ceux qui lisent : peut être pas de HP6 demain. / Quand au nombre de chapitre, l'inspiration étant revenue d'elle même, le chapitre 20 étant bouclé et... la troisième année étant loin d'être terminée finalement et bien... plus de chapitres que prévus :D

**Divers** : Que préférez vous en ce qui concerne la publication de la quatrième année ici ? [merci de répondre sinon je prends le 1 d'office)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p>Une main à quatre doigts se plaqua soudain sur la bouche de Theodore qui ouvrit les yeux aussitôt cette attaque survenue. Il fixa l'inconnu, qu'il pensait identifier sans en être certain et commença à gigoter dans l'espoir vain de se défaire de la prise. Ou de faire du bruit et réveiller les autres. Ou de réussir à se défaire de la poigne de l'homme.<p>

Constatant son échec cuisant, le jeune Nott se résolu à mordre la paume du petit homme. Un gémissement quitta les lèvres du criminel qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- Je te tiens Nott, sourit-il extatique. Enfin je te tiens.

Theodore tremblait comme une feuille, toujours dans son lit et sous les couvertures. L'autre main de l'ancien rat tâtonna sur ta table de chevet, à la recherche de quelque chose, sans doute.

Cette fois-ci, le brun ne tenta même plus de résister auprès du traître, du vrai traître. La peur était trop présente, trop forte, trop réelle. Il allait crever, cette fois c'était bon : il n'y échapperait pas.

Pas une troisième fois.

Puis ce fût le noir total.

Sans un bruit, Theodore retomba sur son matelas, les yeux clos et immobile. Un mal de crâne serait probablement son compagnon d'ici les heures à venir, mais Pettigrow n'en avait cure.

Nott croyait Sirius. Nott était intelligent. Nott était à éliminer. Et Nott le conduirait à Sirius, sans le vouloir ni même le savoir. Nott était la carte maîtresse de sa main, et il venait de l'abattre.

Au fond il regrettait que ça ne soit ce dernier. S'il n'avait jamais été attentionné à son égard sous son apparence de rat, il n'avait jamais non plus lancé la moindre insulte, la moindre moquerie. N'avait jamais accepté de tester de petits sortilèges "inoffensif" sur lui.

Qu'était-ce qu'un sort inoffensif aux yeux des jumeaux Weasley, par exemple. Tellement de chose... mais pas d'innocence en eux.

Adossé contre le mur, Zacharias avait les bras croisait et toisait le groupe de lions qui s'approchait. Amputés d'un de leur membre, encore et toujours le même, le blond ne pouvait manquer la remarque.

- Nott a enfin comprit à quel point vous pouviez être... vous ? Ricana le jeune Poufsouffle. Remarquez : c'est pas comme si je ne le comprenais pas.

Des élèves de sa maison, il pouvait, sans craindre de se tromper, affirmer qu'il avait été le premier à remarquer la disparition de Theodore. Peut être même le seul. Il fallait dire que Nott n'était pas à comptabilisé parmi les élèves qui se faisaient le plus remarquer.

Au début si, il n'y avait rien à dire ni à faire : on ne voyait que lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous en première année et que son nom était encore trop présent chez les autres. Puis l'habitude avait fait que...

Hermione, Harry et Ronald l'écoutèrent sans broncher. A quoi bon lui faire ce plaisir ? C'était exactement ce que souhaitait le jaune et noir : les énerver et les faire réagir.

- Y a déjà qu'à voir quel truc est considéré comme meilleure amie. Hein Granger.

La dernière attaque toucha la troisième année, plus que ne l'auraient supposés les trois garçons ci-présent. Elle se jeta sur le blaireau et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Sous la violence de la rencontre entre le nez du blaireau et le membre de la lionne, la tête du premier pivota.

- Même pas mal, marmonna Zacharias.

Le garçon se contredit pourtant aussitôt en faisant demi-tour. Le nez entre les mains, et quelques gouttes de sang coulant entre ses doigts et le long de son bras.

Harry, tout comme Ronald, regardait son ami : médusé. Certes Smith avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin... mais pas de là à ce qu'elle ne réagisse d'une manière aussi violente. Son Hermione était une personne calme, posée et réfléchie (trop d'ailleurs), certainement pas une fonceuse aussi idiote que téméraire.

- C'était pas le moment de m'énerver, se justifia-t-elle maladroitement. Il l'a pas volé hein, c'est entièrement sa faute. Theo a disparut... et il en plaisante.  
>- Hermione... c'est Smith, rappela doucement Ron en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il est chiant, se moque bien des autres mais... l'an passé il voulait le retrouver, il a essayé de le sortir de la chambre et ça : faut pas l'oublier.<br>- A d'autres. Il voulait juste nous emmerder. J'comprends pas pourquoi Theo et lui s'entendent pas mieux, d'ailleurs.  
>- Tu cracheras sur lui quand il sera présent, s'il te plaît ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux roux. J'pense que c'est pas le moment de dire des trucs sur lui...<p>

Caché dans un bosquet, un chien avait tout entendu. Le canidé reprit, se moquant bien des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, sa morphologie initiale. Néanmoins : il resta à quatre pattes et ne rata pas un mot de ce que se disaient les gosses.

- Hermione, Rogue a déjà dit qu'il s'en chargerait.  
>- C'est Rogue, grinça-t-elle.<br>- Et c'est Theodore. Il le considère presque comme un élève de sa maison.  
>- Il aurait dû y aller, tout le monde aurait été content, râla l'unique détenteur de lunettes.<p>

Merlin ! Il était si proche de son filleul, mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui raconter toute l'histoire... mais il ne serait pas cru. Le garçon à la cicatrice n'accepterait probablement même pas de l'écouter, de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Pas aussi facilement que Theodore.

Actuellement en danger.  
>Par sa faute.<br>Bah tiens... ça l'aurait étonné aussi qu'il n'y soit pour rien. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

**_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._**

**_= A savoir tout de même que, si c'est 1 ou 2, il sera toujours possible de bien la suivre sur kazeo.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	19. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Donc comme c'est les vacances ... je vais poster aussi mercredi (oui je suis gentille hein (a))

**Divers** : Que préférez vous en ce qui concerne la publication de la quatrième année ici ? [merci de répondre sinon je prends le 1 d'office)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Les pieds et les mains attachées, Theodore était recroquevillé dans un coin du lit, collé contre le mur. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Il ignorait où il était, depuis combien de temps, et ce que Pettigrow comptait faire de lui.<p>

En parlant du rat, son museau n'allait plus tarder à apparaître. La poigné tournait, la porte s'entrouvrait. Et un homme apparût.

Une chose était sure : ce n'était pas le traître.

- Sirius, appela le garçon. C'est un piège.

Ses jambes tremblaient plus encore qu'auparavant. Sa peur avait décuplée et son inquiétude avec. Maintenant que Black était arrivé, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Voulait-il le savoir ?

- C'est un piège.  
>- Je sais, répondit juste l'évadé en s'approchant du lit. Peter est peut être un traître, a sans doutes toujours été une mauviette : mais il restait un maraudeur.<p>

Theodore était formel : depuis sa rencontre avec l'animagus, c'était le premier (potentiel) compliment auquel avait droit le véritable coupable. Pour autant, ils étaient loin de le rassurer : savoir que l'homme, qu'il méprisait sans connaître, avait des points communs avec Sirius. Avec le professeur Lupin aussi, sans doutes, n'avait rien de rassurant. Savoir que Sirius et Lupin en avaient ne l'était pas plus, mais Nott acceptait au moins de le concevoir.

Doucement, Black prit Theodore par les épaules et l'éloigna du mur. Sans lui laisser le choix, il allongea son cadet sur le lit, dos à lui. Après l'avoir prévenu, il fit glisser la lame d'un couteau entre les deux poignets du plus jeune et coupa la corde qui les entravait. Il fit de même avec ses chevilles.

Sa liberté de mouvement entièrement retrouvée, l'étudiant ne resta pas immobile plus longtemps. Il se réfugia dans les bras de l'adulte, le serrait et ne souhaitait plus le lâcher. La seule personne en qui il avait confiance actuellement se trouvait être un dangereux criminel recherché pour plus d'une douzaine de meurtres.

Logique.

Pas vraiment non.

- Ca va aller Theo, promit Sirius à son oreille. Je suis là.

Il était là. Sirius était là. Sirius Black était là ! Ce n'était pas Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Rogue et encore moins son père... mais Sirius Black.

Il y avait vraiment des jours où la logique des choses et la tournure que prenaient les évènements lui échappaient. Et ça avait tendance à être de plus en plus fréquent.

- On va attendre que tu te calmes un peu puis je te reconduis à Poudlard. Par le passage secret, s'empressa d'ajouter le chien pour éviter une remarque du brun.  
>- Essaie de ramener Harry ici, souffla Theodore, toujours collé au premier. C'est peut être notre seule chance de lui expliquer.<br>- Après. Quand je t'aurais ramené à Poudlard.

S'en suivit un long silence. Aucun ne parlait ni ne bougeait. Ils restaient figés dans leur dernière position. Theodore ne voulait pas que Sirius reste dans la cabane. Beaucoup trop risqué à ses yeux, et l'adulte "responsable" (ou pas) qu'était Sirius ne pouvait que le savoir. L'homme chien avait sans doutes bien plus conscience, d'ailleurs, des risques que le jeune... et pourtant c'était loin d'être le sentiment qui s'en dégageait.

Toujours sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autres, ils demeuraient muets. Même après une dizaine de minutes. Les deux avaient eu peur. Avaient encore peur, d'ailleurs, mais pour une raison différente. Le plus jeune savait pouvoir compter sur Sirius pour le sortir de là. Mais sur qui, lui, pouvait-il compter ? Dumbledore ? Lupin, un de ses amis ? Son filleul ? Pour cela encore aurait-il fallu qu'il ne puisse le voir, ne pas se faire décapiter par un lion furax, avoir le temps de s'expliquer et, le plus dur probablement : être cru.

- Te fais pas de bile, Theo. Tout va bien aller pour toi, tu verras.  
>- Je sais. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.<br>- Faut pas. J'suis un adulte responsable, tu sais.  
>- Non, ça tu vois... j'l'ignorais.<p>

Sirius sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de décoiffer Theodore. Il l'aimait bien ce petit. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Un Nott, après tout, voilà ce qu'était Theodore. De la même manière qu'il n'était un Black : et cela changeait tout.

- Pour en revenir à Harry : comment tu veux que je ramène Harry ici, t'es marrant le nain.  
>- Avec Ron, suggéra de suite Theo sans réfléchir. En plus Peter est sans doute retourné couiner dans ses mains pour être en sécurité : tu ferais d'une pierre deux coups.<br>- Et quel meilleur moyen de prouver mon innocence... que montrer que le rat est en vie, acheva Black, tout sourire. Theo, tu es un génie !

Le génie haussa un sourcil avant d'acquiescer. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, à aucun moment... mais c'était logique. Avoir une preuve de l'innocence de Sirius était bien la meilleure solution pour que Harry ne puisse croire à l'histoire.

- T'es mon Remus numéro deux, annonça fièrement l'autre. Aussi intelligent et gentil.

Que se passerait-il quand Harry saurait Sirius innocent ? Que se passerait-il pour lui ? Jusqu'à présent, l'assassin innocent se rabattait sur lui car il était le seul à le croire, le seul avec qui il pouvait avoir un contact humain et parler. Theodore Nott n'était qu'un second choix, pire encore à côté d'Harry Potter.

Harry le priverait-il de ça ? Sirius l'oublierait-il totalement ? Probablement oui. Son égoïsme du moment l'étonnait, mais sa peur était si forte que rien ne pouvait changer 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

**_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._**

**_= A savoir tout de même que, si c'est 1 ou 2, il sera toujours possible de bien la suivre sur kazeo.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	20. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Vous savez ce que j'aime pas pendant les vacances ? Les devoirs de vacances (bah oui "vous avez du temps pour le faire donc vas yyyy qu'on vous assomme sous le boulot") et ... j'arrive jamais à savoir quel jour on est... et puis je mange du chocolat et du coup y en a plus et je suis triste (oui !)

**Divers** : Que préférez vous en ce qui concerne la publication de la quatrième année ici ? [merci de répondre sinon je prends le 1 d'office)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Mais comment je m'approche de ton rouquin ? J'le bouffe ?<br>- T'aviseras en temps voulu. Selon la situation. Tu sais faire ça : agir sans réfléchir ?

Sirius sourit, et accepta l'idée d'un hochement vigoureux de la tête. Il était partant, il acceptait de partir chercher Ronald sans plans de prévu. Et même si c'était son idée : Theodore n'en était pas rassuré.

Tout ça pour Harry.

- Il y a un problème, Theodore ?  
>- Lequel ?<br>- Non mais... tu as un problème c'est ça que je veux dire. J'ignore juste lequel.

Le jeune lion se contenta de rejeter d'un revers de main l'idée du problème. Non, tout allait bien. Juste la peur, la fatigue et le stress qui prenaient le dessus.  
>Et la jalousie. La peur de perdre Sirius. Mais il se garda bien de le dire.<p>

- Je te ramène à Poudlard et j'essaie de les faire venir.  
>- Laisses-moi ici, et fait les venir ici, conseilla Theodore. C'est l'endroit le plus sur pour toi et, si on est deux, ça aura déjà plus d'impact.<br>- Tu penses que je prendrais le risque de te laisser ici alors qu'un dangereux psychopathe cours toujours ?  
>- Il est juste en face de moi, ton psychopathe, et il me tient dans ses bras.<p>

Faisant mine d'être vexé, l'animagus le relâcha et le rallongea. Bien que cela ne soit pas des plus utile, c'était plutôt symbolique en fait, Sirius retira sa veste trouée de toute part et la posa sur le plus jeune.

- Je reviens dans une heure, maximum, lui murmura-t-il en lui ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux. Avec ou sans eux.

Theodore sursauta et, de nouveau, se retrouva collé au mur à trembler. Le gémissement parfaitement audible aurait dû le mettre sur la piste de la vérité mais il n'y fit pas attention. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le brun était en train de se mettre en boule dans son coin comme s'il espérait se rendre invisible en agissant ainsi. Pourtant ce fût Sirius qui entra, portant quelqu'un.

Et ce n'était ni Peter, ni un rat-Peter.

- Ron !  
>- Theo !<p>

Le rouquin perdit son air effrayé pour se réjouir à la place. Bon, mis à part qu'ils étaient tous deux les prisonniers d'un assassin plutôt malin puisqu'il avait su s'enfuir d'Azkaban... tout allait merveilleusement bien. Theodore allait bien, ne semblait pas trop amoché, juste fatigué.

Nott allait peut être même un peu trop bien et n'avait pas l'air inquiet d'être face à l'homme qui avait pourtant une allure peu rassurante. Le plus âgé du trio posa le rouquin sur le bord du lit et le laissa bien vite de côté pour s'intéresser à Theodore.

- Harry arrive, sourit-il juste. T'avais raison.

Le garçon le plus proche du survivant ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Le retour de la peur. Theodore ne pouvait les avoir vendu au fou. Il était leur ami. Ils s'étaient tous éloignés depuis Noël. Depuis que Harry avait apprit pour Black, en fait. Etait-ce lié ? La réponse tellement évidente, Ron serra un peu plus encore Croûtard contre lui, le privant du moindre mouvement.

- Par ici, Hermione.

Nott se leva d'un bon. Cet imbécile de Potter n'avait pas pu entraîner Hermione à sa suite. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. S'il pouvait. Et sans grands efforts. Les yeux fermés, une moue ronchonne sur la figure, le serpent égaré nouvelle génération se relaissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne manquait plus que Smith pour que le tableau ne soit complet et qu'il ne court se pendre.

- Ca va aller, Teddy, promit Sirius, mettant sans le vouloir le Weasley encore plus mal à l'aise. Tout sera bientôt fini.  
>- Si tout n'est pas en train de commencer.<br>- Aussi pessimiste que Lunard.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseur tiqua à l'entente du pseudonyme. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Le premier venait de quitter les lèvres de l'assassin. Se pourrait-il que les quatre personnes à l'origine de la carte ne soient des amis de Sirius Black ?

Qui dit amis de Sirius Black dit alors James Potter. Dit Peter Pettigrow et, aux dires du garçon à lunettes... de Remus Lupin en personne.

Leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal serait-il le quatrième maraudeur. Le dernier, Black à part, encore en vie. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Serait-il, comme Rogue le laissait entendre à plusieurs reprises, un complice ?

- Ron, s'enthousiasma une voix enjouée, pour vite devenir grave et pleine de colère. VOUS ! VOUS !

Harry venait d'entrer. Theodore ne pu suivre l'intégralité de la scène, trop rapide pour lui. Sirius ayant juste eu le temps de le pousser sur le matelas avant qu'un stupefix visant le criminel ne le touche. Ce que Potter pouvait mal viser, s'en était effrayant.

Comme invisible auprès de ses deux amis, Theodore en profita pour se faufiler derrière eux et, d'un coup sec, leur arrache leurs baguettes respectives des mains.

- Theo ! S'exclama Hermione en lui sautant au cou et commençant à sangloter sur son épaule. Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, tu sais. On... partout et... nulle part.  
>- Nott... ma baguette, ordonna sèchement le survivant. Tout de suite.<br>- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Potter, sourit Theodore.

S'il donnait le change, les paroles de son soi-disant ami n'en demeuraient pas moins blessantes. Dire que c'était Potter lui-même qui avait fait le premier pas, en première année, vers lui. Qui l'avait fait sortir de son coin.

Pour en être là aujourd'hui. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

**_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._**

**_= A savoir tout de même que, si c'est 1 ou 2, il sera toujours possible de bien la suivre sur kazeo.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	21. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Donc retour à la normale, le dimanche matin :)

**Divers** : Que préférez vous en ce qui concerne la publication de la quatrième année ici ? [merci de répondre sinon je prends le 1 d'office)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Si Theodore avait jugé bon de rendre sa baguette à Hermione, Harry pouvait toujours courir pour récupérer la sienne. Le garçon à lunettes semblait l'avoir comprit, au vu de son doigt qui tapotait de manière régulière le tissus de sa robe de sorcier.<p>

- Nott, souffla Potter. Me force pas à te taper : rends-moi ma baguette.  
>- Si tu penses que tes coups me font peur, Harry. Ils ne sont que caresse comparés au reste. Alors non : je ne te la rendrais pas.<p>

Sirius préféra ne pas se mêler des affaires des deux bruns, qui s'affrontaient du regard. Plus personne ne parlait. Hermione s'était approchée de Ron, et lui serrait la main. Le rouquin tenait de l'autre son rat qui paraissait tétanisé. Les deux duellistes ne bougeaient pas et si leurs yeux avaient pu tuer : ils y seraient restés tous deux.

Pourtant, quand l'unique adulte de la pièce comprit que la situation pourrait encore durer longtemps entre les deux mômes : il toussota.

- Allez Theo, rends lui sa baguette. Qu'on en finisse.

A contre cœur, le jeune Nott rendit l'arme à son propriétaire légitime qui la récupéra sans même le gratifier d'un merci.

- Merci, sourit Sirius à son jeune ami, en lui serrant l'épaule. Vas t'allonger pour te calmer.  
>- Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il.<br>- Tu es énervé, tu es à bout... tu vas t'allonger et tu te calmes.  
>- Mais il est là ! Sous notre nez ! Juste ici ! SIRIUS !<p>

Sans lui laisser plus le choix, l'évadé l'avait passé sur son épaule et rallongé sur le lit. Sans surprise : le lion se redressa furax.

- Alors Nott, Black t'a aussi trahis, tu t'attendais à quoi de la part d'un homme pareil ?  
>- Harry, soit sympa : et tais-toi.<p>

Theodore se releva. Il prit le temps de regarder Sirius, droit dans les yeux, le défiant de l'empêcher de bouger. L'animagus baissa les bras : à quoi bon essayer quoi que ce soit avec un Nott.

Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder l'autre. Il s'était inquiété de sa disparition, certes, mais le retrouver ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout en compagnie de Black. Surtout ami avec Black. Si complice avec l'assassin de ses parents.

Le garçon à lunettes ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa manche, puis se jeta sur l'autre sans que personne ne puisse rien comprendre. Après un coup de poing dans lequel le survivant avait mit le plus gros de sa force : il fit demi-tour, l'air de rien.

Theodore ne commenta pas l'acte. Un bras serrant son ventre douloureux, il regardait, hébété, le brun qui en était responsable. Toujours présent, l'homme chien prit le premier dans ses bras, réconfortant, voire paternel.

- Ca va aller Theo ?  
>- Oui, grimaça le benjamin. Théophile est pire.<p>

Le prisonnier hocha la tête et le relâcha.

- Harry, laisse-moi-t'expliquer... sans cogner Theodore. S'il te plaît.  
>- M'expliquer quoi ? Comment vous avez trahis mes parents, tué vos amis, abandonné tout ce en quoi vous disiez croire.<br>- Si je suis coupable d'une chose, Harry... c'est de ne pas m'être méfié de la bonne personne.

Harry grimaça et, dédaigneusement, se tourna vers son soi disant ami. Le regard vert planté sur Theodore, qui avait les yeux baissés et évitait tout contact, il lui cracha aussi haineux que possible.

- Tu savais Nott... que Black était pas loin et t'as rien fait, rien dit.  
>- Pour faire quoi Harry ? Questionna Theodore, sincère. Renvoyer un innocent au trou ?<p>

Sirius soupira. Harry était le digne fils de son père : fermé à toutes discussions. Et avait le tempérament de feu de sa mère. L'évadé dû, en effet, contenir son filleul qui allait se jeter une fois de plus sur son ami.

Ou peut être plus ami, justement.

- Harry, tu le touches une fois encore et je te jure que je te tue.  
>- Vous voyez ! Tu vois Nott ! Il ne veut qu'une chose : ma mort.<br>- Je veux la mort de quelqu'un : mais certainement pas la tienne.  
>- Alors qui ! Hurla Potter. QUI !<br>- Peter Pettigrow.

La bombe était lancée.

Le brun se figea, tiraillé entre deux choix, deux envies. D'un côté il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas croire l'autre homme. Douze ans derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, cela ne pouvait pas être immérité. Et Dumbledore y croyait, d'après ce qu'il avait surprit au chaudron baveur.

D'un autre, Black était sa famille. Son parrain. S'il était innocent, s'il avait su apprivoiser Nott : il tenait peut être là l'occasion de quitter les Dursley. Et puis... n'avait-il pas lu le nom du défunt sur la carte, avant d'avoir à la donner au professeur Lupin.

- Bien, finit-il par céder. Expliquez-moi. Vous avez cinq minutes pour me convaincre.

Sirius sourit et allait s'y essayer quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit... une fois encore. N'étaient-ils pas déjà suffisamment nombreux dans la misérable cabane ?

- Sirius.

Le fuyard tourna, doucement, les talons. Deux personnes uniquement auraient pu venir l'interrompre. Seule une aurait été bien accueillie et aurait utilisé son prénom. L'autre aurait craché un "Black", rempli de haine, de colère et de pitié (oui probablement).

Il savait qui il allait voir. Et souriait d'avance. Parce que Sirius souriait toujours d'avance, tant qu'il y avait lieux de sourire.

- Remus, souffla-t-il.  
>- Monsieur Black est bien imprudent.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

**_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._**

**_= A savoir tout de même que, si c'est 1 ou 2, il sera toujours possible de bien la suivre sur kazeo.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	22. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Donc j'ai achevé l'écriture de cette troisième partie alors.. bref

**Divers** : Je pense pencher pour la solution numéro 2. De manière à ne pas avoir de "vide", et puis il y aura toujours HP6 et ACAECA donc ;)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Les deux amis ne se saluèrent pas plus. Le fait que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'ait rien fait pour arrêter son ancien ami, le stopper, était suffisamment parlant. Sirius n'hésita donc plus.<p>

L'homme aux cheveux sales et emmêlés, qui avait perdu toute sa superbe d'antan, arracha le rat qui était resté caché jusqu'alors dans l'étroite poigne du rouquin. Le garçon eut beau protester afin que l'animal ne lui soit restitué : ses appels restèrent sans réponses. Theodore tendit ensuite la baguette de Ronald, qu'il avait su discrètement subtiliser à son propriétaire. Black l'accepta, le remercia d'un signe de tête puis leva l'animal au niveau de ses yeux.

- Tu es fait comme un rat, Peter, sourit-il. Tu connais déjà tout le monde, non ? Remus et moi : tes amis. Teddy que tu as enlevé. Ron dont tu as profité, ainsi que des Weasley. Harry et...

Il regarda quelques secondes la dernière personne de la pièce. La seule présence féminine de la cabane. Sirius Black sourit, fit un clin d'œil peu discret à Theodore puis reprit.

- Hermione.

Theodore, comme la personne concernée, n'aurait pas cru que Sirius ne se souvienne de son prénom. Il l'avait rapidement évoqué au cours de l'été, avait dû la citer une ou deux fois dans une lettre.

- Theo, à partir de maintenant je me méfierais de toi, plaisanta Ron. T'as un sacré talent pour voler les choses.

Le serpent égaré se força à sourire. L'envie n'y était pas. Harry pointait toujours sa baguette sur Sirius, qui saurait sans doutes se défendre mais quand même. La jambe de Ron n'était pas des plus jolies à regarder. Il aurait de loin préféré qu'Hermione ne soit pas présente. La présence de Pettigrow le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était fatigué, avait faim et froid, voulait dormir dans un lit bien chaud.

Retrouver Blaise et ses plaisanteries vaseuses. Seamus et ses hurlements incessants. Dean et son incapacité à tenir le blond en laisse. Même voir et subir Zacharias Smith le comblerait de joie : pourvue qu'une distance minimum de sécurité ne soit mise entre la cabane hurlante (bientôt sanglante il le sentait) et lui.

Ron n'aurait pas dû être blessé. Il avait beau savoir que Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, qu'il avait fait de son mieux... une pointe de rancœur était présente. Le garçon aux cheveux couleur carotte n'aurait pas dû connaître cette histoire, jamais il n'aurait dû y être confronté. Tout comme Hermione. Comme lui. Comme Harry. Même le professeur Lupin n'avait rien à voir.

Cela ne concernait que Sirius et Pettigrow. Que Pettigrow et les Potter. Les Potter et Voldemort.

Cela les concernait tous.

- Black, j'étais certain de te trouver. Mais certainement pas en cette... compagnie.

Le susnommé baissa la baguette de Ronald, qui était restée jusque là appuyée sur le ventre rebondi de l'horrible animal. L'évadé d'Azkaban ne se retourna pas. Tout comme pour Remus, il savait à qui il aurait à faire face. Exactement le second choix.

- Rogue, salua-t-il froidement. Quel bon vent t'amènes par ici ?

Le professeur de potion ne resta pas debout et conscient bien longtemps. Remus venait de l'assommer avec une vieille lampe qui avait eu le malheur et la bêtise de se trouver à portée de bras.

- Professeur Lupin, s'épouvanta Harry. Vous... non !  
>- Rooh c'est bon Harry, s'impatienta Sirius. Caches ta joie hein. Fais pas croire qu'on puisse apprécier ce... truc.<br>- Sirius, soupira Theodore.

Remus ne quittait plus des yeux l'étrange duo que les deux formaient. Le Black et le Nott. Les deux traîtres. L'entente ne pouvait que sembler logique. Et paraître surprenante. Incompréhensible.

Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Comment avaient-ils pu sympathiser ? Comment Theodore avait-il pu accepter d'accorder sa confiance à Sirius Black, criminel notoire ? Quelle influence avaient-ils l'un sur l'autre ?

Theodore donnait le sentiment à Sirius d'avoir des responsabilités. Une personne sur qui veiller. Une personne à qui faire attention. Et le premier le craignait : quand Harry serait aussi cette personne, il n'aurait alors plus qu'à se mettre sur le banc de touche et regarder le match se poursuivre sans lui.  
>Sirius était un père que Theodore n'avait plus. Une personne sur qui compter et à qui faire confiance. Une personne comme bientôt il n'en aurait plus.<p>

- Je sais, t'as rien contre lui mais... tu comptes pas toi, ajouta l'animagus tout sourire.  
>- Surtout dites le moi si je dérange hein.<p>

Harry rappelait sa présence, oubliée un peu trop facilement. Black n'était pas censé lui fournir des explications, des raisons de le croire innocent ?

Il attendait toujours.

Le rat, toujours maintenu par la peau du cou, s'agitait petit à petit. Ses couinements pathétiques amusaient Sirius qui le secouait dans tous les sens. La baguette toujours prête au cas où.

- La patience de ton père et l'amabilité de ta mère, constata Sirius. Tu as hérité de tous leurs vices.  
>- Ne parlez pas de mes parents ! JAMAIS !<br>- Pour t'expliquer ce que tu veux que je t'explique... il le faudra bien pourtant.

Aucune information sur le couple Potter ne filtra, pourtant.

Un éclair quitta soudainement le bout de bois dont Ronald était propriétaire et frappa de plein fouet l'animal. Sirius lâcha le rongeur d'une manière brutale. Tellement qu'il alla cogner le mur opposé.

De ses petites pattes, avec un doigt amputé, le nuisible essaya de prendre la fuite. Mais déjà il grossissait. Déjà il se métamorphosait. Déjà il se préparait à finir en chaire à pâtée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

**_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_**

**_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._**

**_= A savoir tout de même que, si c'est 1 ou 2, il sera toujours possible de bien la suivre sur kazeo.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	23. Chapter 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 23

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Donc j'ai achevé l'écriture de cette troisième partie alors.. bref

**Divers** : Je ferais le numéro 2, c'est assuré. Je commencerais à écrire donc la quatrième année lorsque j'aurais fini de poster la troisième année. Je commencerais à la poster lorsque j'aurais plusieurs chapitres d'avance (disons au moins 5 ou 6) mais je compte mettre une nouvelle fic en attendant (et comme LSE, HP1 ou ACAECA, il y aura un chapitre par semaine). Elle est déjà presque terminé, il ne me manquera plus qu'à la compléter (voir s'il n'y a pas d'incohérence, rajouter quelques scènes, quelques détails, approfondir un peu plus, corriger le plus de fautes possible.) et elle pourra être mise en ligne à son tour :) Voilà c'était mon petit roman inutile.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Alors que tous les autres ne furent que surpris, la panique s'empara de Theodore. Ses mains s'agitaient et il ne pouvait rien faire pour masquer leur tremblement, mis à part les cacher dans ses poches.<p>

Le brun souhaiterait, une fois de plus mais plus encore à présent, partir en courant. Partir tout simplement. Pour ne plus être près d'eux. Près de lui surtout. La peur, pourtant, le figeait sur place.

Les doigts d'Hermione s'enlacèrent autour des siens. Son pouce caressait le dos de la main du brun dans l'espoir de l'aider à se calmer. L'initiative porta ses fruits. Theodore sourit à son amie en guise de remerciements et ne dégagea pas sa main de la sienne.

- Si. Sirius. Remus, mes chers amis.

Les deux amis en question se jetèrent d'un même élan sur le petit homme bedonnant et abject. Ils l'attrapèrent bien décidés, autant l'un que l'autre, à ne pas le lâcher de sitôt.

- QU'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda un Harry dépassé par les évènements. C'est qui lui !  
>- Harry, je te présente Peter Pettigrow, annonça Sirius, affable. L'homme que j'ai tué.<br>- Ainsi que douze moldus, jugea utile de préciser le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ne les oublis pas.  
>- Ainsi que douze moldus, acquiesça le prisonnier. Officiellement, bien sur.<br>- Mais Pettigrow est mort... on a retrouvé un.  
>- Un simple doigt, acheva Theodore. Et pourtant qui as-tu sous le nez ?<p>

La douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à la jambe semblait disparue, Ronald ne gémissait plus, ne se plaignait plus... trop étonné qu'il était. Il devait nager en plein délire, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Sirius, Remus, continua de couiner le rat. N'étions-nous pas amis, avant ?  
>- Avant, répéta amèrement Black. Avant de rejoindre Voldemort, de devenir le Gardien du secret, de les condamner à mort, de me laisser pourrir en prison. Avant.<br>- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il... il m'aurait tué, Sirius.  
>- Et refuser de devenir le Gardien aurait préservé leur vie... ainsi que la tienne.<p>

L'échange d'accusation aurait pu s'éterniser s'ils n'avaient pas été de nouveaux interrompus par un Theodore de nouveau en crise de panique.

Ses larmes coulaient abondamment. Le jeune Nott s'était allongé sur le lit et recroquevillé sur le matelas, tournant le dos aux autres.

- Teddy, appela l'animagus. Calmes toi, ça va aller.

Les trois amis du brun restèrent en retrait. Tous s'accordant pour dire que Black serait, étrangement, le meilleur placé pour le calmer. Ce qui ne manqua pas, bien entendu.

Pendant ce temps, Remus n'avait pas lâché Peter. Les deux anciens amis semblaient même se disputer à voix basses. Leurs chuchotis ne parvenaient pas aux oreilles des autres mais leurs gestes parlaient suffisamment.

Tant d'années à croire qu'un de nos meilleurs amis avait été tué de sang froid par un autre. Que le responsable méritait d'être à Azkaban. Pour voir toutes ces croyances voler en éclat après un simple coup d'œil sur une carte fabriquée par des étudiants, par eux. Tant d'années avant d'apprendre que personne n'avait été tué (mis à part les douze moldus), que ce n'était pas le bon qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux.

Et Peter qui utilisait cette amitié passée pour les amadouer.

- Bon sang Peter ! Assume tes actes !  
>- Regardes Sirius. Il est le plus fort de nous trois et regardes dans quel état il est. Dans quel état serais-je, moi ?<br>- Cela ne me regarde pas et ne m'intéresse pas, coupa Remus. Sirius, dès que monsieur Nott sera calmé : on l'emmène à Poudlard. Il est tant que la justice ne se montre.

L'animagus chien passa le relais à Hermione, celle qui saurait le mieux maintenir le calme. Il avait fait le plus gros du travail mais sait-on jamais.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de Rogue ? Questionna Harry en fixant son professeur de potions, toujours au sol.  
>- On le laisse ici avec Remus, non ? Sourit l'évadé. Ca me semble... bien.<p>

Ceux susceptible de comprendre le sous entendu de Sirius le réprimandèrent du regard. Ils ne furent qu'au nombre de trois. Remus lui-même, Theodore que Sirius avait mit au courant un peu par erreur et Hermione. Ronald et Harry, eux, ne voyaient pas bien le sens de la remarque. Rogue pouvait bien rester seul, cela ne causerait aucun problème à personne.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les petites cellules, Peter. Et contre le froid. Et contre les détraqueurs. Et contre les fous qui hurlent. Et contre le bruit permanant. Et contre un sol bien dur, bien froid pour dormir. Et contre une nourriture dégoûtante. Parce que si tu as quelque chose contre ça, ça serait dommage car c'est ce qui t'attends pour le restant de tes jours, vermine.

Sirius et Remus tenaient Peter à deux, de nouveau. Harry aidait Ron à se tenir debout. Hermione et Theodore regardaient la scène côte à côte, à la droite du roux.

- J'n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, souffla Theodore à Hermione.  
>- Oh mais y en a plein qui seront rassurés de te revoir pourtant, sourit la jeune fille. A commencer par Seamus et Dean. Même Neville. Ginny et Percy s'inquiètent. Zabini je t'en parle même pas et... et Smith aussi a remarqué ton absence.<br>- Mais...  
>- Rogue et le professeur Lupin savent ce qui s'est passé, le rassura-t-elle toujours souriante. Tu ne crains rien.<br>- Mis à part mon père. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_

**_= 2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster =  
><em>**

_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._

**_= A savoir tout de même que, si c'est 1 ou 2, il sera toujours possible de bien la suivre sur kazeo.  
><em>**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	24. Chapter 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Donc j'ai achevé l'écriture de cette troisième partie alors.. bref

**Divers** : Donc encore 3 chapitres ; Début Décembre elle est donc entièrement postée

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Paniqué à l'idée d'être livré à la justice après tant d'année de fuite, Peter chercha le plus vite possible une alternative. Lorsque ses petits yeux sournois croisèrent le regard ravis ou plutôt rassuré de Theodore, l'homme ventripotent sourit mécaniquement : une idée venait à lui.<p>

Avec une agilité que ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni aucun autre n'aurait pu soupçonner ; le rat se défit d'un coup sec de la prise des deux hommes, contourna habilement le reste d'un meuble brisé et attrapa avec force le brun dont la main se trouvait encore ,un instant plus tôt, dans celle de la brune.

Ensuite, il sortit la baguette dérobée quelques jours plus tôt au même garçon. Le bout de bois fût glissé lentement sous la gorge de Theodore, de son autre main il s'empara du bout : aucuns gestes ne pouvait être tenté par l'adolescent, c'était chose certaine.

- Peter, appela calmement Sirius. Lâche Theodore.  
>- Pas sans rien en échange, non, refusa d'une voix hystérique le véritable criminel. Je veux que vous me juriez ne rien tenter contre moi. Promettez-le et je le lâche.<p>

Inquiet quand au sort que réservaits Peter à Theodore, Sirius refusa pourtant l'aimable proposition de son camarade. Jamais ils ne pourraient accéder à une telle demande, c'était inimaginable et Sirius était certain que Peter savait que jamais il n'aurait su donner son accord. Il avait beau tenir à Theodore, ne vouloir que son bien malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie... il ne pouvait pas.

- Sirius, appela néanmoins Theodore. Professeur Lupin ?

Les deux amis qui venaient de se retrouver ne disaient mots. Tous deux étaient bien trop occupés à chercher une solution pour le sortir de ce guêpier. Au point même d'oublier de fournir une réponse à leur ancien camarade maraudeur.

- Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable, demanda, convaincu à tord, Peter. Vous ne pensez pas que j'oserais lui faire du mal.  
>- Tout ce dont je suis sur, Pettigrow, c'est que tu es prêt à t'attaquer à quelqu'un d'endormit pour parvenir à tes fins. Que tu es prêts à t'en prendre à plus jeune, à plus faible, avança Sirius, méprisant. Que tu es prêts à trahir tes amis pour un peu de pouvoir. Voilà tout ce dont je te crois capable.<p>

Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une simple fente. Il fixait, analysait de son mieux son ancien ami. Pensait-il réellement ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ces mensonges avaient-ils un sens aux yeux du chien ? Il n'osait le croire.

Lorsqu'il avait prit Theodore par surprise, il l'avait réveillé puis assommé : donc il ne s'en était pas prit à sorcier endormit. Il en allait de même au propos du plus faible, Theodore Nott pouvait-il être considéré comme plus faible que lui, alors qu'il n'était "que" Peter Pettigrow et désarmé de surcroit. Pour conclure : jamais, Ô grand jamais il n'avait trahit ses amis. Non. Ce n'était que foutaises.

- Tu mens Sirius, souffla enfin Peter. Tu mens ! Comme toujours. Tu n'as jamais eu de cesse de me mentir, te jouer, te moquer du pauvre et misérable Peter. Je t'ai toujours fait pitié...  
>- Il fût un temps où tu étais mon ami. A cet instant en effet... tu me fais pitié.<p>

Le souffle erratique, les mains tremblantes, les gestes peu précis, Peter éloigna Theodore. Ce dernier, comme tous les autres, cru que cela s'achevait ici, que les paroles de Sirius avaient fait mouches dans son esprit et qu'il acceptait d'ouvrir enfin un peu les yeux et d'accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était.

Ils déchantèrent vite tous lorsque Theodore fût, de la même manière que son professeur de potion un peu plus tôt, envoyé au loin. A la seule différence que cette fois ci, le but réel du lanceur était de blesser et non pas de stopper. Cela ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus dangereux encore.

- Theodore ! Cria Sirius et Hermione d'une même voix.

Ronald s'éloigna de Harry et, étant l'un des plus proche du lieux d'atterrissage du jeune Nott, se tira jusqu'à lui. Cela ne fût pas sans difficultées, Sirius ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Le Weasley ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix mais la vue de son ancien rat sous forme humaine ne le rassurait pas. Même pas du tout maintenant qu'il savait ce dont il était accusé (et coupable !). Justement : Peter approchait, lentement mais surement.

Une fois à la hauteur du brun, il donna (non sans plaisir) un violent coup de pied au niveau de son visage. De douleur, Theodore gémit pathétiquement. Amusé, Peter recommença puis se rappella la baguette du garçon.

Sirius regardait l'homme faire, sans savoir comment réagir. Le voir ainsi malmener Theodore était douloureux, des images de sa mère le regardant se faire malmener par son oncle avaient tendances à lui revenir en mémoire. Douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à oublier.

- Petrificus totalus, entendit-on soudain.

Peter tomba, pétrifié, vers l'avant et écrasa sa victime au passage. Cette dernière eut le souffle coupé et dû attendre qu'on ne vienne bouger l'encombrant bonhomme avant de pouvoir de nouveau avoir une respiration plus ou moins normale.

- Merci professeur, sourit sincèrement Theodore avant d'enchaîner sur une grimace.  
>- Merci Sniv, marmonna Sirius à contre cœur.<p>

Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue fixèrent, la bouche légèrement ouverte dû au choc, l'évadé de la prison sorcière. Venait-il réellement de remercier son ancien ennemi ? Son ancienne victime favorite lors de ses années d'études. Sirius lui-même semblait ne pas en revenir. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_

**_= 2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster =  
><em>**

_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	25. Chapter 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 25

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Le chapitre 26 le 27 Novembre et le chapitre 27 (le dernier de cette année) pour le 4 Décembre

**Divers** : La partie 4 est légèrement commencée, mais sera tout de même mise lorsque j'aurais un peu d'avance

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Voyant l'heure fatale arriver, aucuns des adultes présents et conscients ne tardèrent à prendre une décision. Remus lâcha Peter et passa le relais à Rogue. Harry et Theodore s'étaient tous deux proposés pour aider Ron, incapable de marcher seul aussi longtemps. Quand à Hermione, elle avait acceptée d'ouvrir la marche pour arrêter le saule cogneur.<p>

Cette petite troupe pu donc emprunter le souterrain en sens inverse. Rogue et Black évitaient de se parler, de se regarder et le moindre contact le plus infime aurait pu faire exploser cette bombe à retardement qu'ils formaient à deux.  
>Harry et Theodore tentèrent, au contraire de leurs aînés, de crever l'abcès plus d'une fois. Le troisième garçon les y poussait fortement d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Entre eux, c'était un vrai dialogue de sourd qui existait.<p>

- Donc Hermione tu prendras une branche et tu appuieras sur le gros nœud, Expliqua Sirius. Tu le vois facilement, c'est gros et ça a la forme... d'un noeud.  
>- Elle est à Gryffondor mais n'est pas non plus totalement idiote, grinça Rogue. Et non, monsieur Potter, ceci ne peut pas s'apparenter à un compliment.<p>

Peter passait son temps à regarder à droite et à gauche, dans le fol espoir de trouver une issue de secoure. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée lorsque l'on était prisonnier de deux sorciers incapable de se voir en peinture mais ayant décidés de ne rien laisser paraître pour une fois. Il faisait donc les frais de leur rage refoulée.

- Severus, souffla Pettigrow. Si je partais et que tu leurs donnais Sirius... ne serais-tu pas comblé ?  
>- Qui est le responsable de la mort de Lily... et James Potter ? Pettigrow ?<p>

Si le futur prisonnier baissa les yeux, comme repentis, ce ne fût pas le cas de Sirius qui daigna enfin regarder l'homme aux cheveux gras. Un petit sourire collé au visage, les yeux pétillants de malice : il avait comprit.

- Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas ne pas avoir fait le calcul de : Si Pettigrow est livré à la justice, Sirius est libre. Mais tu tenais encore à Lily à l'époque et... tu y tiens toujours ?  
>- Tais-toi Black et avances.<p>

Le ton catégorique qu'utilisa Rogue amusa d'autant plus Sirius. Il le regardait toujours tout sourire, dévoilant ses dents et accentuant les traits anguleux de son visage.

Au fond, Servilus aussi lui avait manqué. D'une manière différente de Remus et Harry mais il n'avait pas été indifférent à son absence. Il avait été son souffre douleur, voire même son bouc émissaire durant près de sept ans : on ne s'en détachait pas aussi facilement.

- Je sais parler et marcher à la fois, sais-tu ?  
>- Et te taire et marcher en même temps, c'est trop demander ?<br>- Oui professeur, répondit Theodore à la place de Sirius. Avez-vous, en sept ans d'études avec lui, vu Sirius se taire ?

Harry regarda Nott, hésitant.

- Comment tu as... su pour Sirius ?  
>- J'étais sorti de chez moi et il m'a mit la main dessus. J'ai eu tellement... peur que je n'ai pas arrêté de sortir des âneries et... bon. Ensuite il m'a suivit chez moi et s'est invité. Forcés de coexister et bien... on a coexisté.<br>- Je t'ai protégé de Théophile oui, sourit Sirius de derrière.  
>- Et je t'ai nourrit, offert un toit, et accepté de t'offrir le bénéfice du doute.<p>

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin du tunnel. Hermione ramassa donc une branche et, quasi instantanément, immobilisa l'arbre.

Peter profita du moment où tout le monde sortait pour se dégager d'un coup de Sirius, d'un second de Rogue et partit en courant. Se transformer en rat, à l'instant, ne l'effleura même pas. Seul comptait la possibilité de s'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible et pour cela : les petites pattes du rongeur ne l'aiderait pas.

La petite taille pourtant lui aurait été profitable.

Severus dégaina sa baguette et, de nouveau, l'utilisa au détriment de Pettigrow qui s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol. Les sorciers de premiers cycles restèrent en retrait. Même Harry ne pensa pas un instant à foncer tête baissée dans le tas.

- Black tu t'occupes des Gryffondor, je m'occupe de ton abruti d'ami. TU devrais aider monsieur Weasley... ses amis commencent à fatiguer.

L'évadé ne trouva rien à redire. Rogue était en train de lui demander de s'intéresser à Harry et ses amis : qu'avait-il à contester ?

Il éloigna doucement Theodore du jeune Weasley et le remplaça. Puis Black proposa à Harry de le lâcher également, ce que refusa le garçon à la cicatrice.

Theodore rejoignit Hermione, à quelques mètres du trio Potter-Weasley-Black. Sirius tenait et pensait énormément à Harry, ce qui était légitime or jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais été seul avec son filleul : c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Tu tiens à Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Il m'a protégé de mon père, de Pettigrow. Il m'écoute, me croit et... oui.<br>- Si tu veux mon avis... c'est réciproque. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Il s'inquiète pour toi et tu as sans doute été le premier à le croire. Ce n'est pas rien.  
>- Si tu l'dis, soupira-t-il. Je dois te croire ?<br>- Sirius a été à Gryffondor... ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien.

Le brun regarda l'unique fille de leur quatuor et lui sourit. Il la gratifia d'un signe de tête et la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Hermione. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_

**_= 2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster =  
><em>**

_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	26. Chapter 26

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 26

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : La semaine prochaine donc : dernier chapitre de cette troisième année :D

**Divers** : La partie 4 est légèrement commencée, mais sera tout de même mise lorsque j'aurais un peu d'avance

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Les portes de Poudlard n'étaient plus bien loin, elles étaient même affreusement proche. Rogue s'arrêta, laissa brutalement tomber au sol le corps toujours immobile de Peter et se tourna vers tous les autres.<p>

- Potter et Granger vous retournez dans votre dortoir. Nott et Weasley vous allez à l'infirmerie. Black... tu viens avec nous.  
>- Je pourrais pas plutôt aller à l'infirmerie aussi ? Après douze ans à Azkaban j'ai rien contre l'idée de me faire un peu... dorloté par Pomfresh.<p>

Hermione fit un clin d'œil complice à Theodore avant d'obéir à son professeur. Elle dû attraper Harry et le contraindre à la suivre, sinon quoi le garçon à lunettes serait probablement resté les bras dans le vide aux côtés de son parrain.

- Sniv. On devrait accompagner Theodore et Ronald à l'infirmerie. Je doute que Theo ne puisse l'aider jusqu'au bout.

Rogue soupira mais céda malgré tout. Refuser quelque chose d'aussi simple à Black revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. S'il avait eu le malheur de refuser ça, le chien l'aurait énervé tout au long du chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Or il était tard. Il avait au bout de la baguette le responsable de la mort de Lily Potter. Il avait deux élèves, Gryffondor mais élèves avant tout, à conduire à l'infirmerie. Un collègue, qu'il haïssait mais cela était secondaire, dans la cabane hurlante. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'agacer.

Et Black ne l'aurait pas comprit.

L'étrange groupe qui traversa Poudlard eut le privilège de ne croiser aucun élèves après le couvre feu. Et aucun élève dépassant le couvre feu n'eut la désagréable surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Rogue faisant léviter un homme supposé mort, en compagnie de Black qui aidait Weasley à marcher tout en conversant joyeusement avec Nott.

- On ne va pas non plus vous conduire jusqu'à Pomfresh, grogna Rogue en les abandonnant devant la porte. Alors vous entrez, vous l'appelez et vous lui obéissez.

Les lionceaux hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

- Black, on peut aller voir Dumbledore ou tu veux encore faire... un truc.

Severus s'appuya contre le mur et fit tourner Peter sur lui-même. Monter et descendre. Faire des cercles et des loopings. Il s'occupait en attendant que Black ne lâche Theodore.

- Tu fais attention à toi surtout, sourit Sirius. Pas de bêtises ni rien. Et... si cet été tu as des problèmes avec Théophile : écris moi.

Malgré lui, Rogue écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite mais d'une oreille quand même. L'animagus se détacha enfin de son élève et lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur route.

Ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

- Merci Black, marmonna Rogue. Je me doute que Théophile ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien qu'il était si proche de... Tu-sais-qui.  
>- Et tu n'as rien vu, Rogue.<p>

Le bras gauche de Ron derrière le cou, Theodore ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et appela Pomfresh. L'infirmière ne vint pourtant pas. Il eu beau réitérer ses appels, rien à faire.

- Mais tu cris pas assez fort, Ted, expliqua le dernier fils Weasley. MADAME POMFRESH !

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et Pomfresh arriva enfin. A peine les vit-elle qu'elle se précipita sur eux. L'infirmière obligea Theodore à prendre place sur un lit et installa Ron sur celui d'à côté.

- Tu vois Theo, tout est dans la voix.

Faire passer Pettigrow dans le passage étroit qui menait jusqu'au bureau du directeur ne fût pas chose aisée. Sirius semblant, en plus, bien peu disposé à aider son meilleur ennemi à déplacer son ancien ami, il lui fallait se débrouiller seul. Comme toujours.

- Laisses-moi passer devant, Sniv. Comme ça je vais cherche Dumbledore et tu m'auras plus dans les pattes.  
>- Si tu me prends par les sentiments... passes.<p>

Sirius monta les marches quatre à quatre. Traversa en de grandes enjambes la pièce dont il n'avait jamais trop comprit l'utilité car ne faisant pas parti du bureau du vieil homme, puis frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois contre l'énorme porte de bois... avant de l'ouvrir sans avoir obtenu de réponse.

- Albus, salua-t-il précipitamment. J'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché car...  
>- Car j'ai un assassin dans mon bureau.<br>- Pas encore, sourit Sirius. Ca ne saurait tarder par contre. Sniv est en train d'essayer de le faire monter.

Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche se gratta le menton sans cesser de dévisager son ancien élève, devenu un criminel notoire.

- Et où est donc le professeur Rogue ?  
>- En bas des escaliers à se battre avec un assassin pour vous le montrer.<br>- Et bien sur... vous ne l'aidez pas.  
>- Je doute que Rogue ne soit heureux de m'avoir dans les pattes. Donc je prends plaisir à lui faire plaisir. Après tout : grâce à lui je devrais retrouver ma liberté.<br>- Vous êtes un étrange spécimen... monsieur Black.

- Que s'est-il passé, messieurs ?  
>- Croyez-moi, madame Pomfresh... il vaut mieux ne rien savoir, c'est trop bizarre.<p>

Juste après quoi, Ronald se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Se trouver dans ce lit, sous cette couverture, la tête sur ces oreillers et la jambe soignée était tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le début de cette folle soirée.

- Pour faire court Sirius Black est innocent et mon rat n'est pas un rat. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_

**_= 2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster =  
><em>**

_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	27. Chapter 27

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Pour cette troisième année à Poudlard, Theodore n'espère même pas avoir une année reposante... pas après les vacances qu'il avait passé. Les révélations entendues au cours de l'été étaient bien trop importante pour être mises sur le côté... et aucun doute n'était permis : la vérité éclaterait et de nombreux masques tomberont

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 27

**Année en cours**: La troisième

**En plus** : Ca aurait dû être hier mais... hum La fatigue est désormais un motif suffisant de punition : faites attention

**Divers** : La partie 4 est légèrement commencée, mais sera tout de même mise lorsque j'aurais un peu d'avance

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Quand Rogue entra enfin dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec à sa suite le corps toujours figé de Pettigrow, le vieux directeur comprit enfin le sourire de Black.<p>

- C'est pas vrai. C'est... Peter Pettigrow ?  
>- En chair et en chair. Avec peut être des bouts d'os par-ci, par-là.<p>

Albus quitta son siège et contourna son bureau. Arrivée à la hauteur du corps statufié de l'homme supposé mort, il humidifia ses lèvres et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Il faut appeler le ministre de la magie.  
>- Fudge ne comprendrait rien à la situation, grognèrent les deux ennemis. Autant le mettre devant le fait accomplis.<br>- Ce qui serait un mauvais calcul pour la libération de Sirius. Messieurs, asseyez vous, je reviens dans un instant.

Theodore avait simplement eu à boire une potion calmante et vu ses poignés être bandés. Les liens que Pettigrow avait serré autour de ces derniers les ayant marqués.

- Vous allez bien tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Mis à part que mon rat est un assassin ... ça va très bien.<p>

L'infirmière ne comprenait toujours pas l'histoire du rat qui revenait pourtant à chaque fois que le garçon aux cheveux roux n'ouvrait la bouche. Le jeune Nott ne parlait pas, lui, privilégiant le silence à la bêtise.

- Monsieur Nott, tout va bien ?  
>- Oui madame, sourit-il enfouis sous les draps.<br>- Vous voulez que je fasse venir vos amis ?

Le brun tourna les yeux vers elle, entrouvrit la bouche et la referma de suite. Il souhaitait dire oui mais ne le pouvait. Poppy Pomfresh sourit à Theodore, l'incitant à lui donner un nom.

- Blaise.  
>- Je vais le faire venir.<p>

Ronald s'était tourné et regardait Theodore. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi. Nott avait vraiment des hauts et des bas qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Seamus aussi pourrait venir.

Dumbledore verrouilla la porte de son bureau, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. Cornelius Fudge se tenait, droit comme un i, face à lui et attendait qu'on ne lui explique la raison de sa venue ici.

- Cornelius, je ne vous présente pas le professeur Rogue, ni Sirius Black, je présume ?

Le ministre sursauta à l'entente du patronyme du fugitif et se tourna dans la direction indiquée par la main du vieillard. Même s'il lui avait été annoncé, le voir le stupéfia.

- Mais je crains que nous n'ayons un second problème, Cornelius.  
>- C'est... Sirius Black ! Albus... vous avez retrouvé Sirius Black !<br>- Rectification monsieur le ministre, intervint Sirius. Personne ne m'a retrouvé. Je suis venu ici de mon plein grès.  
>- Dans le but d'être innocenté Black, se moqua Rogue. Ce qui sera le cas normalement.<p>

Blaise et Seamus se retrouvèrent à deux devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et ensemble : entrèrent.

- Theo ! Virent-ils immédiatement et se précipitant sur lui.

Theodore regarda alors Ron, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ca l'avait étonné aussi que le jeune Weasley ne demande à voir Seamus.

- Ca va ? T'étais où ? Tu n'as rien ? C'est quoi à tes poignés ? Teddy !

- Peter Pettigrow, répéta pour la énième fois le ministre. Vous avez trouvé... Peter Pettigrow.  
>- Black l'a trouvé, intervint Severus une nouvelle fois en faveur de Sirius.<br>- Le meilleur moyen de prouver notre innocence est bien souvent... de trouver le vrai coupable, se justifia le fugitif.

Une fois encore ce fût une fin d'année à l'infirmerie que passa Theodore. Jamais deux sans trois, comme il ne l'avait craint l'année précédente, et il espérait que cette trilogie s'arrêterait là et resterait une trilogie.

Harry venait souvent lui parler, contrairement à ses habitudes des derniers mois, voire dernières années. Le garçon à lunettes lui demandait des explications, s'intéressait à qui était Sirius pour ne pas avoir à totalement découvrir cet homme qui lui était inconnu voilà un an. Cet homme qu'il détestait un mois plus tôt.

Sirius lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui sitôt serait-il réhabilité et si les Dursley étaient d'accord. Aucun des deux ne doutait que la famille moldu le serait : se débarrasser d'Harry devait être leur vœu le plus fort.

Seamus et Blaise passaient le plus de temps possible en compagnie du brun qu'ils essayaient de faire rire, ou au moins sourire. Mais les seuls moments où Theodore semblait capable d'avoir l'air vivant était lorsqu'il se prenait la tête avec Smith.

Cela n'avait rien de méchant, ça semblait même presque amical, mais aucun des deux n'irait le dire à voix haute. Ils tenaient à leurs prises de becs, à leurs insultes pas méchantes.

Alors le lion et le serpent faisaient de leur mieux pour que l'autre lion ne croise le blaireau. C'était peu, mais mieux que rien.

- Tu sais Nott, j'pense qu'au fond... j't'apprécie, lança soudain Smith. T'es marrant.

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, celui qui les ramenait chez eux le temps d'un été, sembla bien court pour tout le monde.

Ron qui riait à gorge déployée avec Harry et Seamus. Dean qui lisait un roman moldu dont il n'avait cessé de bassiner le blond toute l'année scolaire. Hermione qui commençait déjà ses devoirs de vacances.

Theodore n'était pas avec eux.

Assis dans le couloir, la tête appuyée sur la paroi coulissante du compartiment de ses amis, le brun regardait le paysage défiler.

- Nott, relèves toi. Regardes droit devant toi. Tue les gens du regard et dis leur "Je suis un Nott et je vous emmerde".  
>- Smith, souffla Theodore. Je suis un Nott, et je t'emmerde. Maintenant dégage.<p>

Souriant, le blaireau reprit sa route à la recherche du chariot de friandise.

- Bonnes vacances quand même, Nott. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc alors hum... comme dit en haut : bientôt la fin de cette partie là donc question :<em>**

_1. Est-ce que vous préférez que je finisse la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster_

**_= 2. Que j'entame bien la partie 4 avant de commencer à poster =  
><em>**

_3. Que je fasse comme maintenant : j'ai ? je poste. J'ai ? Je poste._

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


End file.
